A One Piece Childhood Story
by Milow Costa
Summary: Crocodile is a young, brilliant man on the verge of becoming a full grown man. He certainly hasn't time to look out for his best friend to fall in love, for himself to fall in love. Why is it that a young blonde brat so easily can turn his world upside down? A story of our lovely One Piece characters in their troublesome yet interesting youth. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I'm finally back again! I'm so sorry about the extremely long break, but now when schools over I'm finally fit for fight and ready to deliver a kick-ass story to you! Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

I just want to warn you slightly, that there might be some minor character-spoilers for those of you whose not up to date with the airing episodes. I hope and don't think it's a major problem, since this story really has nothing to do with the canon, but I still want to warn you.

I also want to apologize beforehand for any bad English, grammar or spelling.

Disclamier: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

And now, without further ado, the story about a young Crocodile and an even younger Doflamingo!

**Chapter 1**

_The young man, barley over his teenage years, whistled happily while twirling a strawhat on his forefinger. He had a feeling that this day would be just great. He was walking towards his hometowns harbor. The town wasn't big, but it was his home. He would miss it, and he would probably come back visiting when he had the chance. But right now, the world was waiting for him to do wonders. He stepped inside the harbor area and looked around. There wasn't much moving around, but something floating in the water in front of him._

_"Woah!" The man shouted in delight, grabbing his hat in a firmer grip so he wouldn't lose it to the waves._

_"Hm?" a sleepy voice came from the deck below him._

_"Hey, that's a nice ship!"_

_A man, in probably his late thirties or early forties, looked up at the grinning teenager up on the doc. He had a hip flask on his right hand, the other arm behind his head as a pillow._

_"It's stolen. My house burned down, so I'm living here now."_

_"Is that so?" The young man asked with a face shining of happy mischief. "That's cool! What's your name?"_

_"Rayleigh" the man introduced himself._

_"I'm Roger" the young man said and put the strawhat on his head. "This must be faith Rayleigh, meeting you like this."_

_"Faith?" Rayleigh asked with a slight interest._

_"Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Rayleigh bursts out laughing._

_"The world? HAHAHA what the hell? Who are you and where are you from? Piss off!"_

_But the young man named Roger didn't move a muscle. He stayed still in front of the sitting man with the grin still attached to his face._

_"Your ship is small, but it looks like it can make it through a storm if you handle it right. Just perfect for us to set sail in!"_

_"What do you mean us? Don't decide for me what to do! Why would I join you anyway?" Rayleigh said with a sigh when the annoying kid didn't disappear._

_"Like I said!" Roger said again and jumped down on the boat. "We're gonna turn the world upside down. So come on, Rayleigh! Let's set sail!"_

* * *

The blonde teen wrapped his jacket closer around his body. The air had gotten colder lately as autumn seemed to approach very fast this year. Four red earrings, two in each ear, jingled in the wind and people turned their heads slightly to look and the tall male passing them on the street. He didn't mind the stares, he was used to it and he secretly enjoyed them. He was a remarkable young man after all. His height was tall for someone his age and people always thought he was at least five years older than his seventeen years. He also had good look and decent grades. He knew he could nail straight aces if he put some effort in it, but he had other and more interesting things going on than school. And, let's just say his future career choice didn't really require great grades.

It wasn't like he tried to blend into the crowd either. His coat was made of black leather, but pink feathers adorned the jacket's collar and around the sleeves' end. His blonde locks stood out against his sun kissed skin and he wore a black striped mesh-shirt underneath. His look was completed with red leather pants and black army boots. Actually, he was quite dull from his usual flamboyant taste, but his purple, tinted glasses covering his eyes and an extra pair of brown goggles on his head weighted up his unusual style again.

He turned abruptly at the busy street's corner and walked into a smaller street with less people on it. The blonde boy walked a couple of more steps before he stopped by a short stair, leading down to a brown plain door. If the teenager hadn't walked through that door before, he would have missed it completely. He had until a few months ago. Above the door was a small sign that spelled _Shakky's Rip-off Bar._ He was set on a mission, and he was determined in succeeding.

He took the stairs in two long strides and opened the door. Inside the bar there was a warm and welcoming atmosphere. There was a bar counter to his right side and lots of booths aligned on his left. A door leading to the bathroom was placed in the bar's corner and a karaoke-stage along the short wall opposite of him.

"Hello Doflamingo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

The blonde turned and looked at the woman who had popped up beside the counter. She was a slim but tall woman, dressed in a pink t-shirt and a black jacket. Her black short hair was neatly done, and two tufts at the bottom strands, framing in her face was pointing upwards. A cigarette was tucked between two slender fingers.

"Yo Shakky, nice to see you too", Doflamingo greeted and stuck out his tongue in a childish matter.

"Oh don't be like that, Docchan. I'm worrying about you, that's all", the raven said with a kind smile.

Doflamingo snickered and walked over to sit down in a barstool.

"You should be more worried about the brats that will be here any moment now."

As if on cue, the door opened again and two boys tumbled inside. They were drenched, so apparently it had started raining, hard.

"Hi Doflamingo", a grinning kid with red hair said and sat down on the blonde's right side. "How long have you been here?"

"Hello Shanks, I came a few minutes ago", Doflamingo answered and eyed the wet teen.

"Ah, then you just got away from the rain. Buggy and I were walking a few blocks away when the sky just opened up and the rain started to pour down. We ran then rest of the way."

Doflamingo cackled in delight at the soaked boys and watched the second boy, Buggy, fall down on a stool beside the red-head kid. He was totally out of it, not so weird considering the kid with the clown-nose was no athlete what so ever.

"Stupid rain", Buggy muttered and shivered from the cold.

"Here you go boys", Shakky said and put three big cups of hot chocolate in front of them.

It didn't even go a second before Buggy had thrown himself over his cup, gulping it down. But after the fifth gulp, he started to feel the burn in his throat. He slammed the cup down on the bar and started shouting and flailing, much to Doflamingo's amusement. Shanks however, started at his cup skeptically.

"I don't drink this stuff Shakky. I'm not a child."

"Oh I'm sorry Shanks-chan", Shakky apologized with a sweet smile. "Here is some lemonade instead."

"Thanks", Shanks said and took the glass with a happy face."

"No child, my ass!" Doflamingo said before cackling fanatically.

Shanks realized his mistake and his face grew red.

"Shut up you stupid poultry" Shanks hissed to the laughing blonde before turning to the woman with an angry expression. "Shakky!"

"I'm sorry, again, Shanks-chan", the woman behind the bar chuckled as she gave a glass to Buggy, who's mouth was still burning. "But you know the rules. No under-aged drinking in this bar."

Shanks sighed in defeat and brought his glass of lemonade to his mouth. Doflamingo had reduced his cackling to light chuckling by now, happily sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Ah, how you two amuse me", he said with a delight sigh. "The idiot with a clown nose and the brat with red hair, what a wicked gang."

Shanks was about to answer that the flamboyant bastard next to him made an excellent run for a position in their "wicked gang", but his thoughts were interrupted when the bar door opened for the third time that night.

"Hello boys", said a man with a curved black mustache, and he got a happy grin when he spotted the three youngsters by the bar. "and Shakky, of course."

"Captain Roger!" Shanks shouted with joy and jumped off from his stool to run to the new arrivals.

Behind Roger, another man with the name of Rayleigh appeared. He was much older than Roger, and he had a small smile on his face. His face was rugged from years living on the streets and his short dark-blonde hair was combed backwards. He had four rows of beard adoring his strong chin, and a scar running vertically over his right eye. He was wearing a purple shirt and round glasses.

"Hello Shanks", Roger said and ruffled the boy's red hair. "How has your day been?"

As Shanks told Roger all about what had happened since they last saw each other, they went and took a new seat at one of the booths. Buggy had succeeded in calming his burning mouth and sat down in the booth as well. Doflamingo however, roamed around in his pocket for some change.

"What do I owe ya, Shakky?"

The woman turned around from where she was pouring up beer to Roger and Rayleigh and gave Doflamingo a calculating but soft look.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just hot chocolate. You owe me nothing."

Doflamingo nodded in thanks and stood up.

"You're leaving?"

"I don't want to interrupt their chummy meeting." Doflamingo said with a shrug of his shoulders

"That doesn't sound like you at all Doflamingo", Shakky said with a quirked eyebrow.

The blonde gave the woman a feral grin and started to walk to the door, using big steps and hands in his pockets.

"You're leaving boy?" Roger's dark voice asked.

"Aye sir," Doflamingo said without turning around. "You're having some kind of meeting, right?"

"No such thing", Roger said with a wave of his hand. "It's about life, and Shanks and Buggy's friends are always welcomed."

"He's not our friend!" Shanks and Buggy shouted in union, but they were being ignored.

"Alright then!" Doflamingo said and made a one-eighty turn, walking over to the booth and sat down beside Shanks, opposite from Roger and Rayleigh.

Shakky smirked from her position behind the bar. Sympathy-points from Roger and trying to not be interested had been his plan all along. Doflamingo always knew how to get inside of things. What a cunning little twerp. Once Roger and Rayleigh had gotten their beer and Shanks was finished talking about whatever he and Buggy had done during the day, the red-head grinned and turned to Roger.

"So, captain. When are we meeting your secret lover huh? There are thousands of rumors circling around in our group."

"You shouldn't believe in everything you hear Shanks", Rayleigh said with a calm voice. "And stop calling him captain. You make him sound like something he isn't."

"I don't and I won't", Shanks exclaimed. "That's why I'm asking captain."

Roger laughed at the bickering over the table.

"It's okay Rayleigh. Shanks can call me captain if he likes. Besides, it makes me feel like some infamous pirate", Roger said and laughed throatily.

Rayleigh just rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you this much about her Shanks", Roger started and they all fell silent, even Shakky stopped with her task to listen. "She's a diamond among coal, and I'll introduce her to you."

"Really?" Shanks and Buggy asked in union and Rayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course, you're my most loyal and trusted... erh... young men. You'll be able to meet her at the my annual masquerade party during the autumn festival." Roger explained, proud yet mischievous smile on his face.

"Good, then we can see if she's good enough for you" Shanks said determined and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roger's deep laugh echoed inside the empty bar. This was the first time Shanks and Buggy were invited to the spectacular party, which was the party of the year according to many in the city. Roger had always used the excuse they were too young before. Rayleigh gave him a strong point of his view that according to law, Shanks and Buggy where still underage. But as with many other of Rayleigh's points, Roger waved it away and pointed out for his right-hand man that none of them were exactly people that followed the law. What could Rayleigh use as argument to that?

"How about you, boy?" Roger asked and turned to Doflamingo.

"What about me?" Doflamingo asked back, faking confusion.

"You're older than them, am I right?" Roger said motioned for Shanks and Buggy.

"By two years, sir", Doflamingo said with a smirk.

"Good, then I thrust you to come along to the party and keep an eye on them, and no need to be so formal kid. Just call me Roger."

Doflamingo smirked and nodded. He was now officially inside this little gang... mission accomplished.

"Somehow I have a feeling it will end up being the other way around", Buggy muttered under his breath and Shanks agreed with a groan.

"Are you really sure it's okay to invite a complete stranger to meet this lover of yours Roger?" Rayleigh whispered quietly to his boss when the kids where arguing about who would be the biggest bother at the party.

"Ah, don't worry Rayleigh", Roger whispered back and dismissed the older man's worry with his hand. "Shakky likes him and Shanks does too, even if he doesn't want to admit it. They are the best person-knowers I know. It's an alright kid."

Rayleigh gave up with a sigh. Nothing could change Rogers mind once he had decided on something.

But that was why Rayleigh was there. To keep an eye on things, and this time it would be the blonde flamboyant boy named Donquixote Doflamingo.

Thirty minutes later, everyone said their goodbyes and a loud reminder from Roger that his party during the upcoming Autumn festival was a masquerade party, just like usual. He wanted to see everyone in great costumes. Buggy grained at the news while Shanks grinned from ear to ear.

Luckily for Doflamingo and the others, the rain had stopped and the sky was cloudy, but not a total overcast. The blonde steered his steps towards the closest subways station. As soon as he was out of sight from the bar, a male with dark head and glasses walked up beside him, keeping even steps with the young blonde.

"I take it from your subtle yet creepy smile that it all went well?" He asked with a normal voice.

"Everything went according to plan Vergo", Doflamingo said and turned right and onto the escalator leading down to the subway. "I have a foot inside their little group, and I succeeded in getting invited to Roger's party by the man himself."

"Good for you", Vergo said, same tone still in his voice.

The man didn't say anything more, but Doflamingo could see on his long time friend that he still had questions. He kept quiet because of the growing crowd the joined as the stepped onto the platform. They were lucky. They only had to wait half a minute for their train to arrive at the station. They stepped in together with a lot of other people. Doflamingo groaned, he hated rush hour.

"Why is it that you want so badly to be inside that gang?" Vergo asked as soon as they had settled on some seats that had been occupied by some kids that quickly moved after Doflamingo gave them a pointed look.

"Just for shits and giggles", Doflamingo explained for a casual shrug. "Information is always good also. I've told you Vergo. Connections is everything in this city."

"Especially if you wanna be a drug lord", Vergo said in agreement

"Well, I have never wanted to be a drug lord specifically. I want power and wealth. How I get it really doesn't matter two me."

"Whatever you say Doffy", Vergo said, no trace of judgment in his voice.

It never was.

"And Vergo..."

"Yes?" Vergo asked and turned to his unofficial boss.

"Was the pizza good?"

"How-"

"You got some pepperoni stuck to your cheek."

* * *

If Crocodile wasn't the man he was, the purplish raven would probably have fallen asleep. But Crocodile was Crocodile, so he didn't fall asleep, even if something was utterly boring. The lectures in the University and his border meetings gave him enough practice. He pinched the bridge of his nose. At least this chair was comfortable.

"Is there something I can get for you, sir?"

Crocodile gazed over at the blonde clerk who smiled that exaggerated smile Crocodile always received when he was inside this kind of stores. It was a clothing store with a very exclusive taste, and only a handful of people could really afford to buy anything here. Crocodile was one of them. He wasn't going to buy anything for himself this time, he was just gonna pay for whatever dress she chose.

The door to the fitting room opened and a strawberry-blonde beauty stepped out. She was wearing a dark-blue mesh dress made by the new upcoming designer Inazuma. The dress was tight around her chest and abdomen, but hung loosely around her hips and thighs. It fitted her very well.

"How do I look?" the young woman asked with her sweet voice and made a twirl, making the skirt swirl around her pale smooth thighs.

Portgas D. Rouge was the kind of woman Crocodile could imagine himself getting married to in the future. If he ever planned on getting married that is. There were some issues he had to consider. First of all, Rouge was his childhood friend and had become as close to him as a sister during their years together. The second, he found more interest in men. Thus, he didn't plan to get married... ever.

"You look absolutely amazing Madame", the clerk answered with the same annoying smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you", Rouge said with a polite smile. "Crocodile? Should I take it?"

Crocodile inspected her some more before standing up. Rouge wasn't a girly girl, but she had become more feminine than the tomboy from their childhood days. Crocodile thanked heaven for that.

"I cannot decide that for you. I'm not wearing it."

"Thank god for that", Rouge said with a roll of her eyes. "You are paying for it, though."

"The prize doesn't bother me", Crocodile answered with the clerk nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Fine", Rouge said with a chirpy voice. "Then I'll take it."

"Excellent choice, Madame."

As they waited by the counter for the clerk to wrap the dress in (expensive things needs to be taken care of properly) Crocodile turned to his friend who waited in excitement.

"I know I said you could get anything, but a dress? That's unusual for you Rouge."

"Yeah, I know. It's for the Autumn festival net week", the slightly reddish blonde explained, smiling mischievously. "I have told you we're invited to a masquerade party, right?"

"Yes you have," Crocodile said with an annoyed frown. "Apparently some big shot has invited you over, but why am I coming with you?"

Rouge gave him a stern look.

"Crocodile, it's not some big shot. It's someone I'm seeing right now, and I'm bringing you with me because I want to introduce you to each other."

"And you think a party where everyone is dressed like buffoons are the best occasion to do so?" Crocodile asked with a raised brow.

"Yes", she said and grinned.

Ah, there it was. That unwomanly grin that made her look like the little brat she had been around fifteen years ago, according to Crocodile himself at least. It was all happy face, every tooth showing and freckles shining. Crocodile could have rolled his eyes.

The young man had never told Rouge about his deep feelings for her, but he had a hunch she knew how dear she was to him. There were times he actually showed affection for her. He just didn't feel comfortable talking about it in words, not to anyone. Traces of feeling were traces of weakness, something Crocodile couldn't afford showing in his kind of world. This big shot, however, made him a little uneasy. He dearly hoped it wasn't some of the bastards in his rival companies. Then he would definitely end whatever Rouge and this man had, with or without Rouge's consent.

"Here you go sir", the clerk said and gave Crocodile the dress in its laminated cover and his credit-card.

"Thank you."

Crocodile turned to Rouge who also thanked the clerk. He gave her one of his rare small smiles and lean forward to peck her cheek.

"Here you go Miss Portgas, happy birthday*."

Rouge giggled, and again that childish grin was growing on her face.

* * *

The next day Crocodile walked into the buzzing lecture hall and up the stair to one of the rows in the back. Bartholomew Kuma was already sitting at his usual spot. Crocodile greeted him with a short nod before taking the seat next to his friend. They sat in comfortable silence and placed the things that the day's lecture asked for in front of them when the buzzing crowd died down and all eyes turned towards the open doors. A young male with raven hair and piercing golden eyes had stepped inside the lecture room. He stood still for a moment, sharp eyes scanning over the seats. His eyes caught with Crocodile and he was soon on his way up the stairs.

"Mihawk", Kuma said with a surprised look as the young man sat down on Crocodile's right side. "It's unusual to see you at a regular lecture such as this."

Dracule Mihawk shrugged his shoulders.

"The fencing season is over, which means nothing interesting is happening."

"So you're picking up your schoolwork?" Crocodile said dryly without looking up from his papers.

"That would be it."

Crocodile and Mihawk never had a friendly tone with each other, but they never got into fights either. They just got along, even with their grumpy tone. Well, Crocodile used his grumpy style. Mihawk usually had his normal stoic manner.

"Now gentlemen", Kuma spoke up in his gentle voice. "The professor is here so let us end this conversation and listen."

The lecture was all in all four hours, from eight to twelve with two twenty minutes breaks. Mihawk was reminded just why he didn't attend "regular" lectures. This was so boring. Crocodile was engrossed in paperwork from his businesses. He was a busy young man with a big company under his care and his spotless attending in the lectures schedule was only with body and not with his mind. Mihawk couldn't understand how the pale man had time to study and take care of a company at the same time. It seemed to be an awful lot of work. Kuma on the other hand was always alert during the lesson, taking notes.

'One hour left' Mihawk thought with a sigh. 'Enough for a small nap.'

Crocodile watched as the world's leading fencer slid down lower in his seat and soon he could hear a faint sound of heavy breathing. The purple-tinted raven rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how a man as talented as Mihawk was this lazy. With all his traveling around the world and sharp brain he could easily start a successful company in a few years. When there was ten minutes left of the lecture Kuma turned towards Crocodile and poked his shoulder for attention.

"There is a big party coming up this weekend at one of the mansions on Upper East Side. I heard Rouge was invited."

"Yes", Crocodile grunted and finally put down his paperwork. "And apparently she's dragging me along. She's introducing me to someone she's been dating for a while."

"Rouge is seeing someone?" Mihawk suddenly spoke up.

Crocodile barely succeeded in holding his stature at the sudden interruption.

"Yes hawk-eye, and she has been for the latest months. How can you be so slow?"

"Isn't it Gol D. Roger who's hoisting this party?" Mihawk asked and ignored Crocodile.

"Yes", Kuma answered with a nod. "I'm invited by Roger's brother Dragon."

"I'm also invited", Mihawk said.

"Great, then I won't be suffering alone", Crocodile muttered.

* * *

* Yes, I do know that Rouge's actual birthday is June 10th, but I manipulated the date a tiny bit so it would fit with my story... sorry about that ^^

And there is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it, not too much lovey dovey here, but all stories must have an introduction, right? I'm probably gonna post next chapter in a week, maybe in four days if I feel inspired!

It would be lovely to get some points on what you think of the story so far, even if it is only the first chapter. Great to have you on board!

Love Milow


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is up and we're back in orbit.

This chapter is all about making new connections and costumes! I realized I timed it very well witch Halloween, which was not my intention, but hey, how great.

Again, sorry about any bad english. Yes, I will keep apologizing for that throughout the whole story

Disclamier: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

* * *

_"We got a visitor, Kuma. Who's he?"_

_Mihawk turned to where the voice was coming from. On the bed sat a young man hunched over a laptop in his lap, typing away. He wore peculiar glasses and his hair was bleach blonde. He hadn't even bothered looking up when Mihawk stepped inside the small apartment._

_"Ah Mihawk, how great that you're here."_

_Mihawk turned to the other man in the room. Bartholomew Kuma lived alone in a small apartment beside the subway-station, conveniently close to approximately everything in this town. Mihawk had met him at the university he recently decided to attend._

_"This is Dracule Mihawk", Kuma said and turned to the blonde on his bed. "I would appreciate if you stopped typing on that thing and be a little polite, Doflamingo."_

_The blonde sighed but did as told. When he stood up from the bed Mihawk couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The young man was certainly tall, almost as tall as Kuma, who had an impressing height of 237 cm*._

_"Mihawk, this is Donquixote Doflamingo" Kuma introduced and the blonde stretched out his hand for Mihawk to shake._

_"Ah, the young man you tutored before", Mihawk said in recognition._

_"Yeah, tutored", Doflamingo chuckled, but stopped as he got a jab in the ribs by Kuma's elbow._

_"Why don't you sit down and finish your homework Doflamingo?" Kuma suggested tiredly._

_Doflamingo shrugged and walked back to the bed, still a smug grin on his face._

_"Is he a freshman at the university?" Mihawk asked with hidden curiosity._

_"No, he's in high school… junior-year."_

_"... excuse me?"_

_Over by the bed they could hear Doflamingo's pleased chuckle._

* * *

The car that picked them up outside of Rouge's apartment was a black limousine, a Chrysler. Crocodile raised an impressed eyebrow, which mostly looked like a scowl to anyone else but Rouge.

"In know, right? Jump in", the blonde exclaimed happily when the chauffeur opened the door to the backseat for them.

The Chrysler drove them to the richer part of town, not that Crocodile was surprised by that, having the car in mind. Rouge sat on his right side and looked out of the window. She seemed calm, but she couldn't fool Crocodile. The strawberry blonde beauty was fiddling with the hem of her skirt absentmindedly, something she did unconsciously when she was nervous and didn't have control over the situation.

"There is no need to be nervous", Crocodile said in an uncharacteristic caring voice. "I'm sure every person he introduces you to will be glad to meet you."

Rouge turned her attention from the window and stared at her friend in confusion.

"I'm not nervous."

Crocodile didn't answer, just raising his eyebrows in a skeptical manner. Rouge challenged his gaze for a moment before she gave up with an annoyed sigh.

"Okay fine, so maybe I'm nervous. But it's not to meet his friends. I'm positive they will like me."

"How great", Crocodile said and snorted at his friend's confidence. "Then what are you nervous about?"

"Well..." Rouge said and dwelled on the words she were about to say. "I'm nervous because I'm going to introduce _you_ to _him_."

Again Crocodile said nothing, but raised a single brow this time.

"Not that I'm ashamed of you or something like that", Rouge hurriedly said to calm her friend. "It's just that... you are my dearest friend, like a brother, and he is someone that's becoming something very important in my life very fast. I really hope that the two of you will get along, but something tells me I shouldn't hope for too much."

Crocodile sat quiet for a while.

"I cannot say if I will like him or not", Crocodile started. "Taking my personality into account, I probably won't, but do I thrust your judgment Rouge. You're not some weak woman that can't take care of herself, and if something is wrong you would tell me. So I'll try to accept the man you've chosen... cause it is a man right?"

"Of course it is, silly", Rouge said with a laugh and hit Crocodile's arm with her purse. "I'm not such a free spirit as you."

Crocodile rolled his eyes. Free spirit was the least he was.

"So you will behave?" Rouge asked to confirm.

"Yes", Crocodile retorted shortly.

"Thank you", Rogue said with a warm voice and put her hand on Crocodile's shoulder. "You really are everything a woman could wish for. Too bad you don't swing our way. A loss for half of the population."

"Quit it woman, or I'll cut your throat with this", Crocodile said in annoyance and shook the golden hook in Rouge's face.

The hook was Rouge's idea, of course. Apparently Crocodile's outfit with green fur coat, black slacks, orange west, white shirt and purple scarf wasn't 'piraty' enough for her taste.

Rouge was wearing the dress Crocodile had bought her earlier that week. The skin that was bare were powdered in white; a big contrast to her blood-red lips. Above her strawberry locks where a witch hat placed, that more than once got stuck in the ceiling of the car.

"Oh knock it off! You couldn't scare a baby with that, it's plastic" Rouge said with a grin and brushed the hook away from her face. "Besides, it works perfectly with your scar and I know you will have no problem handling it since you're as good with your left hand as you are with your right hand."

Crocodile decided to not start any other conversation with his friend until they were at the location for the party, so did Rouge.

The party was at a luxurious mansion, just as Crocodile thought. The house was modern with a sophisticated design, probably built last year. The building was made up with gray and black granite and there was a stone walkway from where their car had stopped up to the massive front door.

"Well isn't this fancy", Crocodile said dryly.

"Knock it off", Rouge hissed and elbowed him. "You could afford this if you'd like."

"But I don't, and there's a reason."

"You're a antisocial who would never throw parties?" Rouge said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Crocodile opened his mouth to answer, but decided against it when he realized the door opened by something that looked like a zombie-butler. They were greeted welcome and Rogue answered him with a smile. Crocodile ignored the zombie, but the butler didn't seem surprised.

"Why don't you sit down at the bar over there and I'll go look for him so I can introduce you to each other", Rouge suggested and pointed over at a half-filled bar in the corner of the living-room.

The bar was probably one of many, but Crocodile did agree with his strawberry-blonde friend. They separated and while Rouge disappeared into the crowds, Crocodile walked over the bar and sat down. He ordered a gin and tonic and started to sip on it. It tasted better than he remembered it would.

Crocodile felt a presence behind him and he could see how someone sat down in the corner of his vision. He got a bit surprised, not that he showed it, when he realized it was Kuma. Crocodile couldn't help but smile a little; Kuma had really chosen a perfect outfit for himself.

"Is that bear-ears?" Crocodile asked nonchalantly while taking another sip.

"Yes, a friend of mine suggested this", Kuma said calmly, but Crocodile thought he saw a hint of pink over those cheeks.

"It suits you", a new voice added.

The two males turned their heads to Crocodile's other side. Mihawk sat down on the empty barstool, giving them a smirk. He was wearing a wide-brimmed black fedora decorated with a large plume and black and red ornate clothing.

"And what are you supposed to represent?" Crocodile asked.

When Mihawk smirked became wider Crocodile caught the gleam from his pointy teeth.

"Ah, a vampire."

"Correct."

"How original."

"Well, this is a party during Halloween after all."

And like that their conversation, or arguing, kept going through-out the night, Kuma commenting something here and there.

* * *

Rogue tiptoed around all the groups of dancing and talking people. Some people really had interesting costumes: witches, trolls, ghouls and fairies. She would have liked to stop and watch them for a while, but no. She was on a mission, a mission of finding her... her what? She didn't really know what their label was. Lovers? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Ah, that man's secretive ways could really make her crazy sometimes.

She stood on her toes to get a better view over the mass of people, and there he was. He was surrounded by his friends, no surprise there. He was dressed as a pirate-captain. Rouge snorted and rolled her eyes. She should have excepted that much. He was nuts about the whole pirate thing after all. But she had to admit that he looked very good in his costume.

His mop of black hair was covered with a yellow spotted bandana and a red hat with a jolly roger symbol on it. He wore a long red coat with golden buttons and details on the end of his sleeves. Beneath the coat he wore a blue shirt and a green sash around his waist. Around his neck was a white cravat. His pants were dark blue and on his feet he had black boots.

He stood proud and tall among his adoring friends, twirling his thick moustache with his usual fierce grin on his lips. Rouge couldn't help but give a little smile. She was a lucky woman indeed, having caught the attention of this sought-out man. He turned his head and his coal black eyes caught Rouge's brown ones. The man's usual grin turned into a big smile and he waved at he to come over, making the others in the group turn and look over at her with a curious interest.

Rouge took a deep breath before she started to walk over the polished marble floor, black pumps clicking against the floor. She was nervous.

"I'm happy to see you", Roger said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're look good for a witch."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Rouge said with a giggling voice and swatted his chest playfully.

"Everyone", Roger started solemnly and quickly got the attention from the small group of people around him. "I want you to meet someone very special to me. This beautiful woman beside me is Portgas D. Rouge, my girlfriend."

'Ah, there is the label', Rouge thought and gave the group a sweet smile before saying: "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Roger always talk about his friends with such warmth."

A older man with blond hair and weird beard stepped forward with an outreached hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you miss Portgas. Roger never shuts up about the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to get."

Roger scoffed and glared over at the man speaking.

"My name is Silvers Rayleigh. I would be happy if I may present the rest of our group to you."

The coming thirty minutes Rouge was presented to Rogers closest friends. She met his cousin Monkey D. Dragon, another older man named Crocus, a beautiful woman named Shakky, a bold young-looking man they called Seagull and two young boys named Shanks and Buggy. They all behaved very polite and stoic, something that Rouge suspected was a fake facade. She was sure Roger didn't hang around well-mannered people all too often. She really didn't mind though, as long as they all had a good heart. While Roger was busy nagging Rayleigh about telling unnecessary things, someone pulled Rouge's sleeve and she turned to meet suspicious dark eyes.

"Miss Portgas", Shanks said in a quiet voice. "I have no doubt in Roger's choice of people around him and I'm sure you are a very special person to him. I'm just here to inform you that Roger is a very special person too. He has many good friends, but also enemies. If I find out that you have any intentions for putting him in danger, I will not hesitate to do everything in my power to stop you."

Rouge stared into the serious eyes of the young boy for a few seconds, seeing the seriousness behind his words.

"I can see that you are speaking the truth Shanks", Rouge answered with a serious expression.

Another short pause of silence and she could see Shanks growing anxious. Rouge knew she was tougher than she look. She decided to finally cut the kid some slack and gave him a warm smile.

"I expected nothing less from Roger's trusted comrades."

The tension in Shanks shoulder was relieved and she was greeted with a nervous but genuine smile.

"I'm glad, Miss Portgas."

"Please Shanks, call me Rouge."

* * *

Crocodile sat in silence as he half-listened to the conversation about Japan Mihawk and Kuma had started. Before him were three empty glasses, and there was a new drink in his hand. This gin and tonic sure was one of the better he had tasted. His friends' conversation suddenly died down and Crocodile felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and met Rouge smiling face.

"Crocodile, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

A tall man stepped from behind Rouge and their eyes met. Crocodile face's didn't move a muscle when he was faced with Gol. D Roger, renowned businessman to many. That was, however, not all he was. The black-haired man was also a notorious Mafioso. This was well known in the city, but he was a sneaky bastard. The police could never get concrete information on him to charge a trail. Crocodile had never been formally introduced to him before, but this wasn't the first time they met.

"Gol D. Roger", Crocodile said with a dry voice.

"Crocodile", Roger answered, tone just as dry.

"Oh great, you two know each other already", Rouge muttered with a slight worry in her voice.

The tension between the two males wasn't hard to notice and people around them stopped their conversations to look what would happen next. Rouge fidgeted by Roger's side, looking back and forth between the two males. No one said anything and it drove the strawberry blonde crazy. She was about to say something, anything, when Roger reached out his hand towards Crocodile.

"I understand you are a very close friend of Rouge's", he said with a tad of friendliness in his voice. "I've heard much about you Crocodile; it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Crocodile felt no desire whatsoever to make friends with Gol D. Roger. The raven was too much in one person, but a glance in Rouge direction made him think otherwise. She was paler than usual, even with the makeup, and she wrung her hands in nervousness. He had, after all, promised her to behave.

"The... pleasure is all mine", Crocodile said with a much more pleasant tone and grabbed Rogers outstretched hand and shook it.

The tension was broken and people quickly got back to their dancing and conversations. Rouge sighed in relief and squeezed her boyfriend's upper arm.

"I would also like to introduce Bartholomew Kuma and Dracule Mihawk", Rouge started saying now when her brain stopped being too terrified to function.

"Yes, I recognize you both. You are friends with my cousin Dragon, am I right?" Roger asked with his usual grin back on his face, and shook both their hands.

"Indeed", Mihawk answered for both him and Kuma.

"And you most also be the world champion in fencing, am I right?"

Mihawk nodded and he and Roger got into a discussion about fencing, weapons and honor. Rouge sat down beside Crocodile and leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you, I'll buy you a drink", she whispered into his ear.

"You've already bought me four", Crocodile said with a smirk and motioned for the empty glasses and the half filled in his hand.

Rouge raised an eyebrow before she started to giggle. She ordered a margarita to herself and a new gin and tonic for Crocodile. The two groups mashed together and chose to go sit down at table where they all could fit, instead of hanging by the bar. Crocodile realized that it definitely had it perks having the host by his table. The drinks never ended and after his eighth drink Crocodile lost count, or rather, he stopped counting because he really didn't care anymore.

The clock was almost one in the morning, but the assembly couldn't care less as they talked, laughed and drank even more. No one from the outside had yet dared to join them. That was, however, broken when the young boy Shanks waved over someone standing by the corner for the bar. Crocodile gazed over for the person now approaching their table. It was a blond young male. He seemed to be around twenty, twenty-two maybe. The blonde slid down beside Shanks and they immediately started a quiet conversation. Crocodile didn't realize he stopped listen to Rouge and Shakky's conversation, analyzing the newcomer instead.

The young man was tall, almost as tall as Kuma. He wore the weirdest costume Crocodile had seen that night: white-rimmed purple sunglasses, black leather-pants with suspenders crossing his bare chest. On his arm where pink feather-sleeves. He was holding a glass containing something that probably was coke and rum.

"Oh I love this song!" Rouge squealed when yet another vociferous song blasted through the speakers. "Crocodile, come dance with me."

Crocodile was suddenly pulled up from his comfortable seat and dragged away to the dance-floor by a surprisingly strong Rouge. Crocodile groaned, because he didn't like these new dances, and not the music either. He realized that he was one of those people who had a hard time adjusting to new things.

"You're as stiff as a log Crocodile", Rouge said with a giggle. "Shake those tail-feathers now."

"Would you please stop using such a childish language Rouge, and you know very well I'm not a fan of these new dances. Why didn't you ask Roger instead? Isn't the meaning of having a boyfriend for him to do these kind of things?"

"Roger is horrible at dancing", Rouge said with a spin. "He has two left-feet, but I'm gonna teach him some moves when I get the time."

"He certainly seems to be a real catch", Crocodile said sarcastically, and earned a jab in his pelvis by Rouge.

The young woman succeeded in keeping Crocodile on the dance floor for two more songs before he left to get another drink. Rouge sighed in defeat and followed her friend back to their table. Roger welcomed his girlfriend back with a big smile, dragging her into his lap. Rouge giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Crocodile rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey couple and sat down in the same place he sat before he was dragged off to the dance floor. He was soon accompanied by Mihawk, who had a glass filled with a dark bear.

"So what do you really think about Rouge's new man?" Mihawk asked.

The raven had the same stoic look on his face, but Crocodile knew the swordsman well enough to know that Mihawk was very amused by the situation.

"In all honesty, she could have chosen someone worse", Crocodile said and searched for a bartender; he needed another drink.

"You are no fun", Mihawk answered, and Crocodile felt a triumphant grin spread on his lips.

"And how about you, my dear swordsman?" Crocodile asked as his eyes once again got caught up on the strangely dressed blonde young man on the other side of the table.

"What are you talking about?" Mihawk said with a slightly confused expression.

"I've noticed a red-head's hot gaze at me as soon as you sat down. I think young Shanks doesn't like me very much."

"You're imagining things", Mihawk quickly answered and took a big gulp from his glass. "Shanks is a young boy with too much alcohol in his system for the moment."

"A perfect target then", Crocodile said with a chuckle when he could see a tiny hint of a blush on Mihawk's pale cheeks.

The fifteen-year old boy named Shanks was indeed very interested in Mihawk, and he couldn't understand why the swordsman was so into talking to Crocodile. After all, Crocodile was a great businessman but a sly two-faced bastard. Why would Mihawk, an honest man with high honor, even talk with Crocodile? Those kind of questions circled around in Shanks jealous heart. Beside him sat his blonde high-school friend, who also had his eyes glued to Crocodile, but not for the same reason Shanks had. Doflamingo's gaze switched to Kuma, who he was having a conversation with for the moment.

"Apparently, there was some problem with the investigation. Roger should really be thankful for his brother's work underworl-"

"Who's captain Hook?" Doflamingo interrupted his friend.

Kuma, who hadn't noticed Doflamingo's non-existing interest in their conversation, gave the blonde a surprised look before following his head's direction towards Crocodile. Kuma face frowned in a worried expression. He knew the blonde boy like his own pocket, and he recognized the look on Doflamingo's face all too well.

"Don't even think about it Don", Kuma said in a stern voice. "Crocodile is not good for you."

Doflamingo's deep chuckle rolled over Kuma's body and gave him chills.

"How can anyone be bad for me? Are you even aware of what I'm doing on my spare-time Kuma?"

Kuma rolled his eyes. Of course he knew. Doflamingo was a young man whose future was already doomed to be bad. He was already a well-known drug dealer under the name of Joker, and he also had connections in this town that could mach Roger's network. The blonde had some dangerous persuasion skills that worked on even the most capable do-gooder. However, Doflamingo was still a young, and so was his experience in relationship, both sexual and emotional.

"You know very well that I did not mean bad influence on your choice of carrier life", Kuma said, a little annoyed with the blonde because he had stopped listening again. "I warn you Don. Crocodile is a man you do not play with."

"Yeah yeah," Doflamingo said with a wave and stood up. "I'll go over and see just how dangerous the pirate is."

"I warned you", was all Kuma said before the blonde left him alone with a bunch of drunkards.

"Where are does damn bartenders?" Crocodile cursed.

"Long gone reptile-man."

An old fashioned glass was put down in front of Crocodile's face. It was a yellow drink in it, accompanied with ice, a slice of lemon and an umbrella. The purplish raven looked at the drink with a raised eyebrow. Then his attention switched from the glass to the hand holding it, then to the owner of the hand. To Crocodile's surprise, he noticed it was the blonde he had watched sitting beside Shanks and Kuma a few moments ago.

"So when the bartenders are gone, you walk around with drinks?" Crocodile asked with slightly amusement in his voice.

"I'm always close to a drink" Doflamingo said with a smirk. "This drink's called _Suffering Bastard_, the first in _The Bastard Trilogy_ also known as _Bastard on the Beach_. If you can handle it I'll treat you to all of them."

Crocodile watched the grinning blonde for a few moments before he took the glass from the blonde and smelled it. It was a strong scent of alcohol and citrus. He took a quick taste with the tip of his tongue. It tasted strong, but very good.

Doflamingo watched with interest how Crocodile inspected the drink. The older man put the glass down after a few more seconds of inspection and reached into his vest and pulled out a tiny bottle with a pinkish color too it. He removed the bottle's cap and tapped a few flecks into the drink. They both watched the drink with intense eyes, but nothing happened. Crocodile nodded to himself and finally took the glass and started sipping at it.

"You are a careful bastard", Doflamingo said with a chuckle and took a swig from his own drink. "Who knew that you were a man that walked around with _Exposer_."

"Life's full of surprises", Crocodile said with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I've had my fare share of drugged drinks in my days. I'd rather not go through it if I can stop it."

Crocodile had recognized the blonde long before he came over. He didn't know the blonde's actual name, but he very well knew that the blonde worked as an underworld broker named Joker, an upcoming drug dealer. Crocodile would be a fool if he didn't test if the drink contained drugs.

"You're very sharp; I'm glad I didn't try anything", Doflamingo chuckled.

While chatting away with his new acquaintance, Crocodile finished all the three drinks in the Bastard trilogy. He smirked when Doflamingo gave him an impressed look.

"Read for the last test?"

Normally Crocodile had been much more on edge around this young man, but he was long gone in the land of alcohol.

"I thought this was a trilogy?" Crocodile asked without even stuttering as he motioned for the three empty glasses in front of them.

"Technically, there are four drinks. The last one is called _Mai Tai_ and it's a nasty one. If you don't think you can handle it, I totally understand."

"I can drink it without problems" Crocodile protested. "But I need to go to the bathroom first."

Crocodile stood up, and his drunken state hit him in full force. The room spun slightly and he stumbled. A strong arm wrapped around his hips and held him up straight. Crocodile looked up and saw Doflamingo's smirking face.

"I can walk by myself you know."

"You sure?" Doflamingo asked skeptically. "You looked a little wobbly there."

"Let go", Crocodile mumbled and pushed Doflamingo away.

He walked almost perfectly to the stairs that led up to the second floor and the bathrooms. Doflamingo was a little disappointed that he had to let go of the raven, but he followed Crocodile on safe distance. Sharp golden eyes followed them as the slowly made it up the stars.

"You're going the wrong way, reptile-man", Doflamingo chuckled as Crocodile went on the opposite direction from the bathrooms.

"How should I know? I've never been here before", Crocodile muttered and turned, walking passed the stairs and Doflamingo.

"Me neither, but there are signs", Doflamingo said with a smirk and pointed to a very obvious sign showing which directions the bathroom was.

Crocodile cursed and slight blush appeared on his normally stoic face. Doflamingo chuckled and followed the raven to the bathroom, but he was stopped as Crocodile walked inside.

"Don't follow me you pervert", Crocodile hissed and motioned for him to stay outside.

"Shy bladder perhaps?" Doflamingo asked with a grin, but only got a door slammed in his face as answer.

* * *

"Has someone seen Crocodile?" Rouge asked worriedly.

The clock was three in the morning and their group were the only once left. Now even they thought it was time to wrap this party up. Roger had volunteered Rayleigh to take Shanks and Buggy home (much to the older man's chagrin) and Rouge would stay with Roger. Mihawk and Kuma had agreed to take a cab home together with Crocodile. The only problem was Crocodile's absence.

"He went to the bathroom... around twenty minutes ago" said Mihawk. "Doflamingo accompanied him."

"Oh dear", Kuma sighed under his breath

"Fuffuffu, don't worry, he's alright."

They all turned to the stairs and saw Doflamingo walk down with easy steps, Crocodile half-walking half-stumbling down beside the blonde, one arm thrown over Doflamingo's broad shoulders.

"He's just gotten a little too much to drink, fuffuffu."

"And whose fault is that?" Crocodile slurred.

The smirk on Doflamingo's lips grew wider. The alcohol had really hit the raven's head when he was finished in the bathroom. It wasn't the worst drunken state Crocodile had been in, but it wasn't far from there. Somewhere, deep in his head, the rational Crocodile was scolding himself and knew that a terrible hangover would follow.

"Oh god", Rouge moaned out and left Rogers side, rushing up to grab Crocodile's other arm. "Crocodile, how can you let yourself get this smashed?"

Crocodile turned his head and glared at his friend. He was certainly not 'smashed'. His gaze was, however, fuzzy and it had lost the usual harsh edge.

"Stop being ridiculous", Rouge hissed and flicked his forehead. "You're not scaring anyone in this state. I'll just take you home."

"But I thought you where gonna stay here Rouge?" Roger said with a disappointed voice.

"Not today Roger", Rouge said with an apologetic smile. "I need to take him home. Some other time I-"

"I can get home on my own", Crocodile interrupted.

"You cannot!" Rouge shouted back.

"Of course he can't, he's hammered", Doflamingo said with a cackle. "But don't you worry girl. You can stay with your man. I'll make sure that captain Hook get's home safely."

Rouge turned her head and watched the blonde with suspicious eyes. How long had she known this man? One night. How could she possibly leave Crocodile in the care of a stranger? The blonde wasn't even of legal age, according to Roger.

"Rouge", Roger said quietly and stroked her shoulder lovingly. "I can promise you that Doflamingo can get Crocodile back safe and sound. You have my word."

Someone's word would normally not make Rouge back down, but this was Roger. He was an honorable man that always kept his promise. If he trusted someone, she should be able to as well.

"Fine", Rouge said with a resigned sigh. "He lives in the area of Whiskey Peak, nr.1 Baroque street, twelfth floor."

"Yes ma'am", Doflamingo said with triumphant grin that waivered a bit when he saw Roger's death glare over Rouge head.

Oh yes, Doflamingo knew very well that Roger would have his head on a plate of he didn't get Crocodile home safely. But neither Rouge nor Roger had anything to fear. Doflamingo had been planning on taking the reptile-man home all evening.

* * *

* About 9 ft 3 in

Crocodile should really be careful with his drinking, especially since Doflamingo is near. Be ready for some smut in next chapter! Until next time, be sure to review and tell me what you think. Everybody love a good criticism.

Love Milow


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter number three!

I apologize about the small delay. Somehow my time doesn't add up on the twenty-four hours.

This chapter is definitely M rated! Lots of smut and maybe a slight little twist at the end... you'll decide!

Sorry for bad English, hope you'll still enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

* * *

_"Bartholomew honey, this is Donquixote Doflamingo", Kuma's mother said in a sweet voice and motioned to the little blonde boy in sunglasses. "He and his family just moved into the house across the street, and his parents works a lot and they really need a babysitter once in a while. I told her you would be perfect for it."_

_Kuma watched his mother with a subtle yet skeptical look. His mother beamed with pride of her quick thinking._

_"Think about it sweetheart", his mother continued when he didn't say anything. "You live close if there is any kind of emergency. You would get great connections, they are very rich you know? And also, you'll get paid for it. Pretty good deal right? So what do you say?"_

_Again, Kuma let his eyes wander over the boy. He found it odd for a eight-year-old to wear sunglasses, but it was sunny so it wasn't too weird really. The thing that was off-putting with the kid was his confident aura. Even with the sunglasses covering his eyes, Kuma could feel the __**calculating**__ glare the boy was giving him. Kuma had a feeling the other babysitter didn't stand a chance against this kid._

_His mother asked him the question again. Kuma stepped forward, looking gaze with the shades._

_"Hello Donquixote Doflamingo", Kuma said with a gentle voice and reached out his hand to the blonde. "I'm Bartholomew Kuma. I'm gonna be the new babysitter."_

_The kid watched his hand before lifting his head and watched his face. Then he raised his own tiny hand and shook Kuma's._

_"Yeah, we'll see about that Kuma."_

* * *

The yellow cab stopped in front of a big apartment complex in the area of Whiskey Peak. Doflamingo slid out gracefully from the backseat before helping Crocodile out. The poor purplish raven was still very drunk. Luckily, Crocodile didn't seem close to becoming sick either. Just a drunk with a happy buzz in his mind. He hadn't been saying much in the way back, but Doflamingo had heard him humming one tune or two.

The driver looked at them with an amused smile and a glint in his eyes. The middle-aged man watched as the dark haired businessman stumbled out with a growl. Doflamingo knocked on the passenger's side and the automatic window slowly slid down with a buzzing sound.

"How much?" Doflamingo asked and roamed around in his feather coat for his brown leather wallet.

"Ten", the driver answered and glanced with interested eyes over at Crocodile how was leaning against the cab, mumbling to himself. "Do you want some help with the dead weight?"

Doflamingo shook his head and passed the cabdriver a ten and a five dollar bill.

"No thanks sir, tonight he's all mine."

Leaving the driver with a surprised and slightly blushing face, Doflamingo stood in his full length and wrapped his arm around Crocodile's waist. Slowly and unsteady, he started to help the slightly older male into the building. Inside the elevator Doflamingo leaned Crocodile against the wall before he pushed on the button for the twelfth floor before turning back to Crocodile.

The raven looked oh so tempting, leaning against the wall and looking at the blonde from under his dark, long lashes. The three top buttons of his shirt where undone and his purple scarf was removed from his neck and tucked inside his pocket. Doflamingo watched, like in trans, how Crocodile's flawless chest rose and fell with his shallow breath. When the blond heard the familiar elevator 'ding' and the door slid open, he wrapped an arm around Crocodile's waist. Together they stepped out into the twelfth floor. Doflamingo had been just a tiny bit worried about finding the right door, but he realized he'd worried for nothing. There was only one door on this floor, and it had a big golden Zero on its wooden surface.

"A zero?" Doflamingo asked with an raised eyebrow. "How peculiar."

Crocodile mumbled something incoherent as Doflamingo fished up the keys from inside Crocodile's coat. When he finally found it, the blonde put the key in the lock, twisted it around and opened the door. Doflamingo stepped inside with Crocodile; he let out a long low whistle. This wasn't an apartment; it was a penthouse. They were standing in a foyer, decorated simple but with taste. Doflamingo could see a living room in front of him, two steps lower than the rest of the floor. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the reptile's home.

"Charming place you have here, Sir", Doflamingo whispered in Crocodile's ear, making him groan.

"Yeah yeah, I've got money", Crocodile slurred and suddenly stood by himself. "Now shut up."

Crocodile's hand grabbed Doflamingo's neck and pulled the blonde down to meet his lips. Doflamingo let out a muffled moan in surprise, but he would be damned if he let the raven win over him now. The blonde placed one hand on Crocodile's lower back, and another hand searched its way up and caressed the pale neck. Doflamingo finally won the lip-battle and entered Crocodile's mouth with his tongue. He let the pink muscle trace over every inch in the wet cavern, rubbing against Crocodile's tongue, dragging out a lustful moan from the pale man.

Crocodile's head was spinning. Every touch the blonde placed on him made his body burn. The pressure on his lower back and neck made his skin tingle and his groin were stirring to life. He gasped in surprise when a leg made its way in-between his own and rubbed against his crotch. Suddenly Crocodile found himself pressed against the wall of the foyer, Doflamingo's body towering over him.

Crocodile broke away from the kiss with a gasp when Doflamingo's hand sneaked from his lower back and in between their bodies. The calloused hand rubbed against the growing bulge in the older man's pants. Doflamingo continued his kissing, trailing his lips from the mouth to the left ear instead. A wonderful mewl escaped Crocodile's lips when the boy sucked and nibbled on his earlobe.

Doflamingo didn't notice Crocodile's hand sneaking up from where it had been pressed against the wall until the blonde felt a tug at the hem of his pants. Doflamingo separated his lips from the pale skin and glanced down at the hand trying to unbuckle his belt.

"Eager, aren't we?" Doflamingo chuckled. "I like that."

"Shut up", Crocodile muttered and tried to hide the dust of pink on his cheeks by staring down and concentrating on his task.

Doflamingo chuckled again and lifted his hand that had been busy in between them. He grabbed Crocodile's chin and tilted his head upwards, making eye contact. There actually was lack of eye contact, since Doflamingo still wore the purple tinted sunglasses. Crocodile frowned, why did the stupid kid still wear the glasses?

Crocodile's hand trailed up from the belt, over Doflamingo's abdomen and chest, up to the face. The blonde was still, watching Crocodile's every move. When the pale fingers finally touched the rim of the glasses Doflamingo quickly grabbed the wrist, ripping it away from his face. Crocodile was taken by surprise and stepped back, pressing his body impossibly close to the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", Doflamingo apologized and let go of the hand. "But I would prefer to leave the glasses on."

They stood in silence for a while, staring at each other. Doflamingo could feel the awkwardness creeping up on them, and he started to fidget slightly. Then Crocodile's right eyebrow slowly rose and he smirked.

"Some fetish of yours, having sex with sunglasses on? What a nutjob."

Doflamingo let himself feel relieved for a slight moment before he copied the smirk and leaned in to capture Crocodile's lips again. Crocodile made another attempt to unbuckle the blonde's belt, but again, the younger man stopped him. The raven groaned in frustration.

"Easy there reptile-man", Doflamingo said and licked his lips. "Since you so generously invited me here, how about I repay you with a little sneak-peak on what is to come?"

Crocodile watched with an intense stare as Doflamingo slowly sank down and onto his knees. With agonizingly slow movements, the blonde started to button up Crocodile's pants; the raven's eyes never left the working hands. He could feel his pants loose around his hip and slid down over his buttocks. Doflamingo's slender fingers slowly traced the soft and thin fabric of Crocodile's boxers.

Crocodile visible shivered as the gentle touch gave his back goosebumps. Doflamingo smirked as the raven closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. The blonde leaned forward and ghosted his lips over the growing bulge behind the fabric. A small hitch came from the older male's lips, and Doflamingo twitched with excitement.

Slowly Doflamingo's two index fingers trailed under the hem of Crocodile's boxers. The university student sucked in a deep breath as the cool air hit his heated member. He felt how the younger man pushed the hem down and underneath his balls, leaving it there so the only things that were exposed was his gentians.

Doflamingo looked at his treat with hazy eyes. The reptile-man was well hung, not bigger than himself, but the blonde was above average anyway. He leaned in, slowly letting his breath ghost over the erect member.

"H-hurry" Crocodile groaned, not liking to get teased.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", Doflamingo said let his tongue trace over the head. "My dear reptile-man, patience is a virtue."

Crocodile didn't have a good answer to that, but he wasn't expected to give one either because Doflamingo finally let his lips wrap around the head. Crocodile groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get his length deeper into the wet cavern, but Doflamingo placed his hands on the other man's hips and kept them still. Slow and steady, Doflamingo licked the member damp, listening to Crocodile's shallow breath.

Finally, Doflamingo decided to take the whole member into his mouth. It was without warning, and the raven couldn't stop the loud moan to escape from his lips. He quickly clamped a hand over his own lips, feeling himself blush slightly at the embarrassing sound. He wasn't usually talkative during sex, but something with the blonde, or perhaps the alcohol, made his body burn.

Doflamingo frowned when Crocodile covered his mouth and the delicious sounds stopped, but the blonde had learned a few tricks to make a man moan despite his restrains. He hollowed his cheeks and pushed his tongue up against the vain on the underside of Crocodile's penis. Crocodile squirmed, but Doflamingo's grip around his waist refused to let go.

Doflamingo could taste the salty dribbles of precum in his mouth, and the younger man quickened his pace. Again, the blonde took Crocodile down to the hilt and buried his nose in the dark curls of pubic hair. He took a deep breath through his nose. The older male smelled musky from his masculine cologne, sweat and sex. Doflamingo loved it and almost couldn't get enough.

He suddenly felt a tug on his blonde locks. He tilted his head upwards, and locked eyes with the raven.

"S-stop", Crocodile hissed. "Or else I'll... I'll."

Doflamingo rose and towered over his prey once again. He leaned in and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Crocodile groaned when he could taste a slight trace of himself in the blonde's mouth.

The kiss was broken when Crocodile pushed the blonde away carefully.

"Let's take this to the bedroom", Crocodile whispered, slightly out of breath.

Doflamingo nodded and tucked the raven's package back inside before he stepped back, letting Crocodile lead the way through the luxurious penthouse. The blonde took the opportunity to eye the raven's backside. The reptile man had gotten rid of the big, green overcoat and the waistcoat somewhere in the foyer, and now he was only wearing the white dress shirt and his black slacks. The pants really suited the man. They were perfectly tight around his ass and thighs, while the fabric swung loosely around his calves and ankles.

"Stop staring, idiot."

Doflamingo was quickly out of his dace and looked up. Crocodile hadn't turned his head and was still walking, but he had felt the blonde's stares on him and it made him fidget. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling, but it annoyed him the hell out of him so he wanted the blonde to stop.

Crocodile stopped in front of another wooden door and he slowly twisted the knob, opening the door. This room was not as decorated as the rest of the apartment, at least from what Doflamingo had seen so far. This room was big and dressed in dark green colors, but there were only very few furniture: a bureau, a big screen TV on one side of the room, and a shelf above the king sized bed on the other side of the room.

Crocodile grabbed the pink fur coat covering Doflamingo's arms and upper back and pushed it off the bigger man. When the big article of clothing was discarded, Crocodile took a hold of Doflamingo's belt again and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down in a sitting position on the covers. Doflamingo watched with lust filled eyes how the raven slowly leaned down and straddled his lap, circling his arms around Doflamingo's neck.

"I never imagined you to be such a giving person", Doflamingo said with a smirk.

"I'm not", Crocodile answered and started pulling of the crossed suspenders from the blonde's tanned chest. "You are just lucky I'm drunk of my ass."

Doflamingo's cackle was muffled by Crocodile's lips and he was pushed down so he was lying on his back, Crocodile towering over him.

Clothes were tossed randomly over the room and grunts echoed towards the walls. Crocodile broke the kiss and leaned back, watching the younger man panting underneath him. Doflamingo's long blonde strand's were ruffled and stood in all directions and his face was flushed, but the sunglasses were still shining purple, mocking Crocodile form its position covering Doflamingo's eyes.

"Why do you insist in wearing them?" Crocodile asked, pausing his ministration and tilting his head in curiosity.

Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile's shoulder and pushed him to the side, rolling them both around so their positions were switched. Crocodile was now lying with his back against the soft sheets, arms trapped to his side between Doflamingo's strong thighs.

"That is my little secret."

Crocodile's protests where muffled by Doflamingo's lips. Talented hands trailed up and down his bare chest. The raven moaned when the tracing fingers found his nipples and twisted them lightly. Doflamingo's thumbs were skillfully rubbing them into full hardness. The blonde's mouth left Crocodile's lips and traced soft kisses along the sharp jaw and down to the pale neck. Doflamingo bit down and sucked at one spot, making Crocodile moan louder than before. The boy pulled away to admire his work: a tiny red spot on the pale skin.

"Stop with your teasing", Crocodile hissed, who had totally forgot about their argument a few moments ago.

Doflamingo chuckled at Crocodile's impatience. The older man that had been so stoic and composed earlier was now trashing underneath him, blushing and panting. It did something to Doflamingo, and his groin twitched in excitement.

"Suck", Doflamingo demanded and placed three fingers on Crocodile's lower lip.

"Sure", Crocodile said "But there's lube and condoms in the drawer to your right."

Doflamingo looked surprised. Crocodile didn't look like a man that would take these kind of situations to his room so often. On the other hand, the man had brought a drug-revealing powder to a party for invites only, so the blonde shouldn't really be surprised.

"Suck and I'll get them when you're finished", Doflamingo said with a smirk.

Crocodile shrugged and parted his lips. As soon as Doflamingo's thin finger's entered, they were captured by an eager and talented tongue. Doflamingo watched with fascination as Crocodile worked his magic. He could feel his erection throb in need every time Crocodile sucked a little harder. If Doflamingo would get a chance to do this again, he would definitely ask for a blow job.

With a popping sound, Doflamingo pulled his fingers away from Crocodile's mouth and traced them from the pale man's chin, over his chest and stomach to the start of the purplish black pubic hair. Crocodile groaned in pleasure as Doflamingo's hand wrapped itself around his semi-erect member, stroking it slowly. Doflamingo ripped his eyes away from the erotic sight that was Crocodile's face, so he could lean over to the drawer beside the bed. He quickly got a hand on a bottle of lube and a condom, never stopping his hands movement on Crocodile's shaft.

Doflamingo thanked his lucky star that he was such a great multi-tasker, so he would prepare himself with the condom and the lube while she stroked Crocodile to full erection. When he was finished with himself, he poured some more lube into the same hand. A little tricky, but not something he couldn't handle. His other hand stopped stroking Crocodile. A disappointing groan escaped the pale lips, but he lifted his narrow hips a little so Doflamingo got a better angle. Crocodile hissed when a chilly, lubed finger circled around his entrance. For easier access, Doflamingo grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it underneath Crocodile's lower back, holding up the hips in a good angle without Crocodile having to do it by himself.

"You ready?" Doflamingo asked, his voice slightly strangled from anticipation.

"Yes, it's not like I'm a virgin", Crocodile bit back.

Crocodile was so hot, and his skin was tingling. It felt like he would explode if the blonde didn't start soon. Without any more warnings, Doflamingo pushed the first finger in. Crocodile gave him almost no reaction, expect a little twitch from his right eyebrow, so the blonde soon added a second finger. Crocodile's breath became more shallow and erratic when Doflamingo added a third finger, and when Doflamingo felt that the entrance was nicely loose he pressed even deeper into the older male's body. One of the fingers rubbed over a bundle of nerves, and Crocodile took in a sharp breath. Doflamingo smirked and brushed over the bundle again, this time earning a throaty moan from the reptile-man.

"I think you're ready", Doflamingo said in a husky voice, more to himself than to Crocodile.

He grabbed two more pillows that was lying beside Crocodile's head and pushed them underneath his waist, giving him a better angle so he could stand on his knees. Doflamingo grabbed each knee and lifted them up to rest on his shoulders. When their position was set, Doflamingo guided his cock to Crocodile's twitching entrance.

The blonde kid reached forward and brushed a few strand away from Crocodile's face. The heated dark eyes met his shaded once and he slowly started pushing his head inside the man's entrance. Crocodile bit his lower lip so he wouldn't gasp out in discomfort. It didn't hurt really, but it wasn't comfortable either. Doflamingo was bigger than he thought.

"You okay?" Doflamingo asked, voice hoarse.

His calmness was slowly leaving him, and all the blonde wanted to do was pound the rest of his meat into the tight, wonderful hole.

"Yes, just get on with it!" Crocodile hissed.

With that, Doflamingo thrusted the rest of his cock inside. The blonde took a few minutes to adjust when he was fully seated. It felt so good, he didn't want to fall over the edge too soon. When his heartbeat slowed down a little bit, he started pull himself out. He stopped when the head was the only thing inside, then he pushed inside again. He started with a slow rhythm, just to get them both used to the feeling.

Crocodile's gasps was like music to Doflamingo's ears. They were so dark, yet so light and fragile. A high pitched gasp suddenly escaped his lips when Doflamingo found his prostate again. With that, Doflamingo's last restraint left him and he started to pound into Crocodile in a much faster and harder pace. Crocodile moaned as he felt the pleasure build up every time Doflamingo brushed his prostate. This blonde man knew what he was doing. One of his hands released the headboard and circled his own erection, jacking it to the same pace as Doflamingo's thrusts.

"I... I'm close" Crocodile warned and tightened his hand around his own arousal.

Doflamingo nodded and quickened his pace. Crocodile wasn't ready for that and with a last high-pitched moan, white pleasure washed over his body. He spasmed with a hoarse cry and came into his hand and over his stomach. Doflamingo grunted as the walls around him tightened and after a few more thrusts he also fell over the edge.

He leaned over Crocodile, resting himself on his elbows that were placed on each side of Crocodile's head. The blonde needed a moment's rest before he felt like moving again. He realized he had closed his eyes, and when he opened them he met Crocodile's relaxed gaze. The purplish raven lifted his head and gave the blonde a soft kiss before his head fell back on the pillow. The kiss baffled Doflamingo and he watched with a growing blush on his cheeks as the raven fell fast asleep.

"What a weird little reptile I've found" Doflamingo said and shook his head.

The blonde pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the second door in the room. He was surprised to find himself inside a walk-in closet. The man sleeping in the bed seemed to be really morn about his appearance. Doflamingo was about to go back when he noticed a second door on the other side of the big sized closet. He walked towards the door and opened it just like he had the first one. He found himself standing in a bathroom, just what he had looked for. He pulled off the used condom and threw it in the trash before he stepped into the shower to clean himself. After just one minute he turned the shower off and started toweling himself. Once he was dry he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a new towel and damped it with warm water from the sink. Then he walked back to the bedroom and started stroking it over Crocodile's body and took care of the mess on the raven's stomach and in his hand.

After a whole body-scrub, Doflamingo tossed the dirty towel in the laundry basket in the corner and pulled the blanket from under Crocodile's body. He covered them both in the soft duvet and snuggled close to the pale man. This evening had definitely been one of the better in Doflamingo's life so far.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"Shanks, please" a very annoyed Mihawk hissed. "You've been singing that song the whole way here."

"Where's heeere?" Shanks asked with a happy grin.

"Outside of your house Shanks", Kuma said with a gentle voice.

Shanks glared over his shoulder at Kuma, like he had done the whole ten minutes walk from the cab to Shanks house. The reason why they left the cab so early was because the driver begged them to quick Shanks out. They all agreed that the red-head needed some air and time to sober up before he arrived home to his, probably, sleeping parents.

The reason why Shanks glared at Kuma the whole way, was because the tall man knew Shanks had much rather been here with only Mihawk. Kuma was a third wheel, and he found this situation quite amusing.

It was painfully obvious that young Shanks had a deep crush for the world's greatest fencer. The huge man had been trying to, very gently of course, ask Mihawk how he and Shanks meet. Kuma knew it must have been love at first sight for the red-head, or at least love at first meeting. Mihawk was of course denying anything, but he noticed the crush just as much as anyone else.

"God, how did I get into this situation", Mihawk groaned as they walked he waited for Kuma to catch up and Shanks to walk in front of them.

"Well, Rayleigh was supposed to take them both. Buggy lives in the same direction, but Shanks was the totally different direction from Rayleigh. You and I, however, live in the same direction as Shanks. Rayleigh remembered that, and we had a red little kid on our neck."

"The question was rhetorical, Kuma", Mihawk hissed.

"I know."

They had been walking closer to the downtown. More people were occupying the street and taxicabs were driving past them more often. In front of them Shanks stopped walking and turned to them with a bright, drunken smile.

"So this is his house?" Kuma asked Mihawk as they stopped in front of a light yellow townhouse. "Looks cozy."

"The neighborhood isn't too calm, so the rent is lower than it should be", Mihawk explained as he watched Shanks spinning around a tree while he had an arm around the tree trunk.

"Briefed much Mihawk?" Kuma asked with an amused smile.

"I watch the news", Mihawk muttered. "And Shanks talks a lot."

Kuma gave a silent chuckle. Both young men watched as the red-haired kid spun around another tree further away before Mihawk called him back with a stern voice. Shanks perked up at Mihawk's voice and quickly skipped back to his friends.

"Soooooo", Shanks gushed happily and threw his arms around Mihawk's neck. "I guess I should thank you for taking me home Hawk-eye?"

"It's quite alright Shanks", Mihawk said in a dry tone, trying to tilt his head away from Shanks alcohol-drenched breath.

The sharp yellow eyes turned and begged Kuma for help, but his friend just gave him a wink and turned to walk away. With hope dying in his eyes, Mihawk realized that Kuma would not help with more than giving them the privacy they needed for Mihawk to get rid of Shanks on a not too cruel basis. Mihawk guessed he was lucky that it was Kuma following them here. He was the only person Mihawk knew that wouldn't rub this in his face... or at least not tell anyone else about it.

"Shanks, let's go sit down", Mihawk suggested and pulled the younger boy to the stair leading to Shanks home.

Mihawk placed his two sturdy hands on each of Shanks shoulders and pushed the kid gently down. Shanks sat down on the third step like a good boy. Mihawk himself crouched down and leaned back on his heals so his he was in eyelevel with the red-head.

"Okay Shanks, we're at your place", Mihawk said in a clear, calm voice. "Me and Kuma are gonna leave after you walk inside that door. Please remember that your parents are sleeping, so be quiet when you get inside."

While Mihawk had his little dialog, Shanks stared at the man's face. The pale young man's features were sharp. But even though he had impressive sideburns, there was no other trace of facial-hair... yet.

"You'd look great in a moustache", Shanks said with a stupid grin plastered on his lips.

"Excuse me", Mihawk said in a surprised voice.

Shanks didn't answer, too caught up in the movements of Mihawk's mouth lips. Quickly, Shanks leaned in and locked Mihawk's mouth with his own. The young boy wasn't a horrible kisser, a little inexperienced and a bit too eager. Maybe Mihawk had a tad bit too much to drink at the party, and maybe the not-so-fresh city air hadn't cleared his mind quick enough. He didn't resist, couldn't or didn't want to, he really didn't care what reason there was.

A hand travelled up Mihawk's pale neck and threaded it's fingers into his raven hair. A small groan escaped Mihawk's lips as Shanks tugged playfully at his locks. He could feel a victorious grin spread on Shanks' lips, and to not get him back, Mihawk bit lightly at the red-head's lips.

Shanks' giggled slightly and the small magical moment was broken. Mihawk pulled back, and for a short moment Shank's pouting lips followed him until the he realized the kiss was actually over.

With a shy grin, Shanks looked at Mihawk from under his lashes. A warm feeling of arousal spread inside Mihawk's lower abdomen, and the fencer looked away with a slight blush in his face.

Shanks grinned slightly and jumped up from the step. He rushed up the stairs and reached for the door to his house. Before he disappeared inside, he turned back to Mihawk and gave him a wink.

"Thanks for the night Hawkeye", Shanks said, all shyness blown away by the city wind.

"You sly little brat", Mihawk hissed.

The door closed and Mihawk looked at it for a long moment until he caught himself staring. He shook his head slightly and turned to join Kuma who was waiting by the end of the block. When Mihawk reached him Kuma fell into his pace, and they started their walk downtown.

"One world about it and I'll slash you, Bartholomew", Mihawk hissed in a threatening voice.

"I haven't said a thing", Kuma said, feign innocence.

"Yet you're gloating."

Kuma's quiet chuckle was drowned out by the busy nightlife that was downtown.

* * *

Looks like Doflamingo isn't the only youngster out after a love interest, hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review!

Love Milow


	4. Chapter 4

Here you have chapter number 4!

This chapter is a little shorter than earlier, sorry about that. I'll try to hurry with the next update instead! Enjoy!

This will be the last time I apologize for the English, but it still goes for the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

* * *

_"Why don't you mess around in someone your size?" Roger said in an bemused tone._

_The three teenagers turned around with surprised but pissed faces. They had been doing their morning routine, mugging people and treating kids to give them their lunch money. They had just found a ten-year-old redhead. He looked though, but he was tiny and they were three. He had been putting up a fight, but one well-aimed punch to his gut and he sank down to the ground. They were just about to search for valuables, when the two geezers showed up._

_"Just stay out of this old man", the kid, who looked to be in charge, said with a snort. "This doesn't concern you."_

_"'Course it concerns me!" Roger said in a sudden perky voice. "You are stealing on my territory."_

_"You're Gold Roger", a tiny voice from behind the teens._

_The three punks first looked back at the red haired kid, then at each other with confused expression before Roger's fist made a full connection with the leader's jaw._

_"That is a warning", Roger said in a very serious tone, looking at each of the shocked and scared teens. "Don't mess around doing worthless thing on my land."_

_The three kid stumbled up and quickly ran for their lives, finally getting who they had messed with. Roger chuckled in a pleased matter. He looked over at the kid with red hair, still with his knees on the concrete._

_"You okay kiddo?"_

_"A-always captain", the kid said and stood up quickly, flinching slightly at the sudden pain in his stomach._

_"Captain?" Roger said with surprise._

_"Yeah", the kid said and walked closer. "You're the greatest man alive! I've heard so much about you. You act and work just like a pirate captain!"_

_"Is that so", Roger said with a grin so pleased Rayleigh had to roll his eyes. "What's your name and age kid?"_

_"Shanks", he said, eyes almost sparkling. "I'm almost eleven."_

_"You know what Shanks", Roger said and twirled the moustache between his fingers in thought. " I could use some young once out on the field. You're good at keeping your eyes and ears open for the words on the street?"_

_"The best, Captain", Shanks said in a proud voice, blowing up his chest._

_"Great, I'll let you join my little secret group then!"_

_"Roger!", Rayleigh said in an outraged voice._

_"When you're older", Roger finished, glaring at Rayleigh for thinking he would be just that irresponsible, then he turned back to Shanks. "That is, if you want to of course."_

_"Yes definitely!" Shanks shouted and jumped up from his seat. "I promise you Captain Roger! I'll follow you to the world's end!"_

* * *

That autumn morning seemed to become a really good one. According to the forecast, the sun would be shining that hole week, making it warmer than usual for that time of the year. The street were empty from most of its usual business, since it was holiday and most people were home being lazy after the annual autumn festival.

Crocodile felt fine when he woke up. The sun, which most people deemed as pleasant, stung in his eyes and blinded him. He grunted and rolled to the other side, hoping to get a few more minutes sleep. But the sun wouldn't let him. Sure, it wasn't annoying his eyes anymore, but its rays made it through the big french-doors leading to the terrace and they burned his back, making it too warm and uncomfortable to stay in bed. Crocodile cursed and sat up on the other side of the bed, safe from the sun's light.

He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall into his hands. He slowly rubbed his tired face awake, all the while trying to remember yesterday night. He had never suffered from memory loss because of drinking, and if he just gave himself a little time, he was sure he'd remember everything. He had been drinking with Mihawk for most of the evening. Rouge had officially introduced him to her fiancé Roger. Crocodile shuddered at the memory. He might be Rouge closest friend, but he would refuse any sort of dreamy talking about that man.

After that unpleasant image, he went back to the sequence of events at yesterdays party. After the introduction, he and Mihawk and relocated to a bigger table with Rouge and her new friends. Crocodile smirked slightly as he remembered the heated looks of jealousy the young boy Shanks had given him for his conversation with Mihawk. Then the blonde had joined their group... oh. The memories came back in full force and clear as day. Well, the blonde wasn't in his bedroom now, so he had probably left already. All the better, Crocodile usually preferred that his partners left before he woke up. Those terms usually was for hotels, since he rarely brought strangers to his home, but there were always exceptions. Now he could feel the hangover slowly creep over him

Crocodile stood up and cringed at the slight sting he felt in his hips. Well, he had had a great night, but it did not help his mood. He went through his walking closet and into the bathroom. A shower would surely ease his throbbing head and dull ache in his lower back.

He was planning on staying under the spray for a long while, but suddenly his stomach reminded him that too much alcohol and not enough food made him just a tiny bit cranky, crankier than usual that is. After just ten minutes, he stepped out of the water spray, turned off the shower and toweled himself clean.

He walked into his closet again and though for a few seconds if he was going to put any effort in leaving his flat anytime during the day. He decided against it and grabbed a pair of unused sleeping pants and a plain grey tee. He toweled his hair absentmindedly when he reentered his bedroom and noticed the discarded clothes on the floor, the _pink_ discarded clothes.

The pale man did a one hundred and eighty degrees turn out of the bedroom. Unless the blonde had decided to leave his apartment naked, he was still here somewhere. As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, he could smell toasted bread and fried eggs oozing in the air. In a quick pace, Crocodile walked towards the kitchen. When he rounded the corner and the bar-table, he was met by the strangest sight. The huge blonde man he had brought home last night was walking around in his kitchen, making breakfast, without any clothes to cover his body.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty ", Doflamingo greeted with a big grin and winked at him. "Any hangover yet?"

"What are you doing?" Crocodile asked with a displeased and in a very hoarse voice.

"Making breakfast", Doflamingo explained and motioned for the toasted bread and the sizzling pan filled with scrambled eggs.

"I can see that you, bird-brain", Crocodile hissed. "But why the hell are you naked."

"I like when it's airy", Doflamingo said with a sly smirk, waving his hips slowly.

Crocodile rose an eyebrow, and cursed himself when he realized he had been staring just a few seconds too long on the blonde's appendage. His guest grinned at him and Crocodile's cheeks would have heated up in a slight blush if he hadn't turned and stormed out of sight. Doflamingo made a surprised face at the sudden disappearance, but Crocodile was soon back and threw something towards him. Doflamingo caught it and realized it was a dark blue silk robe.

"At least cover yourself up when you are at someone else's place", Crocodile complained and sat down by the dining table.

His hangover had grown slightly worse, and didn't want to deal with anything for the moment. A plate was placed in front of him, together with a glass of water and a rehydration tablet. Crocodile glared at Doflamingo from the corner of his eyes, but he reached for the fork and started eating.

Doflamingo, pleased with Crocodile's reaction to the food on the plate, took his own plate and sat down across from him. They ate their meals in silence and when they had finished, Crocodile took their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He felt a little better now. The headache was almost gone, but his body still felt weak. He walked two steps down to the living room area and laid down on the couch. He grabbed yesterday's newspaper and continued reading where he left of yesterday when Rouge stormed into his apartment and started dressing him up.

He felt the couch dip and tilted his head backwards, seeing that Doflamingo also sat down beside him. This time he had gotten himself dressed in everything except the feather coat. The disturbing coat was thrown over the couch armrest.

At first, Crocodile tried to ignore the blonde. He would leave eventually. But he was wrong, after forty minutes, one paper and two magazines later the blonde was still sitting beside him, tapping away on his Smartphone.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Crocodile finally snapped, sitting up in the couch.

"No", Doflamingo answered without looking away from the screen of his phone. "No school on Saturday's, and all homework is done."

Crocodile was about to tell the blonde to leave anyway, but something he said caught the older man by surprise.

"You go to school? Which one? Marineford University?"

Doflamingo stopped tapping on the screen, but he didn't remove his eyes from it. To Crocodile's annoyance, a big grin spread over Doflamingo's face.

"I'm a junior, at Loguetown High school, eleventh grade."

Crocodile's face paled.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

The silence was deafening. Crocodile's brains had stopped. How the hell could such a huge person be only seventeen?

"You okay there, reptile-man?" Doflamingo asked and poked Crocodile's forehead.

"How the hell can you be seventeen?!" Crocodile shrieked and stood up abruptly. "You're huge!"

"I'm big for my age", Crocodile said with a shrug.

He was very used to these kind of reactions. The best one had still been Dracule Mihawk. When Kuma introduce them, the duelist had almost dropped his chin to the floor. How hilarious it had been.

"This day is just getting worse", Crocodile said with a defeated sigh and sank down in the couch. "Not only have I slept with an underage brat. He also succeeded to get me completely drunk and dragged me home before it. Rouge is never gonna let me live this down."

"If that's a bad day, I really want to know how one of your good day looks like", Doflamingo wondered out loud and laid down on the couch, head resting in Crocodile's lap.

"I tend not to have good days", Crocodile grumbled and pushed Doflamingo off the couch.

The soft thud of the teenager's body hitting the floor was followed by a loud ringing noise.

"Great", Crocodile groaned. "Now someone is by the door."

"And inside," Doflamingo continued when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. "I'm sure I locked the door when we got back."

"It's probably Rouge", Crocodile explained and stood up. "She has a spare key."

And indeed, in a few second the strawberry blonde beauty stood at the top of the steps looking surprised at Doflamingo who was lying comfortably on the soft rug he fell on.

"You stayed the night Doflamingo?" Rouge asked with surprise.

"Yep", Doflamingo confirmed with a grin that danced on Crocodile's nerves. "But I'm about to leave, got lots of stuff to do."

'Lair', Crocodile thought, but he didn't protest out loud since he had tried to get the blonde to leave or a while now. 'So Doflamingo was his name huh? A weird name for a weird brat.'

"You don't have to leave just because I came", Rouge said

"I'm not, as I said, I have things to do."

Doflamingo threw his feather coat over his shoulders and pushed his arms inside it. He was about to step up the two steps in one go when he remembers something. He walked back to Crocodile and gave the unsuspecting man a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see ya around reptile-man", Doflamingo said and grinned at the reddening face Crocodile got.

He walked passed Rouge with a polite bow and a 'good bye' before he quickly escaped through the door. Rouge looked after the retreating blonde with a baffled face. She quickly turned to Crocodile. She couldn't believe her eyes. The blonde teenager had made her longtime best friend blush!

"Oh my God", she said with a happy laugh. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Nothing interesting happened", Crocodile muttered and hid his face behind the magazine.

"Crocodile, he kissed you goodbye, and you where blushing!" Rouge shrieked with happy glee. "Something definitely happened."

Before Crocodile could make yet another denial, Rouge bolted away to the bedroom. Crocodile couldn't understand what the woman was doing until she came running back, face all happy and grinning.

"Your clothes are everywhere. There is a used condom in the trash bin in the bathroom, and the bed looks like it just had a damn good shag. Now please tell me again nothing interesting happened."

Crocodile looked his friend up and down with calculating eyes. She was standing on the top of the two steps, arms crossed over her chest and legs a shoulder length apart. Her face and pose was determined, and Crocodile knew he wouldn't get out of this without having to spill the information about his evening, and knowing Rouge, she wanted all the details that made the information, according to her, juicy. At least unless he found a way to distract her, which was tricky. Crocodile swept his eyes over he once more, and that caught his eye might actually be able to help him.

"Oh my miss Portgas, that is a huge gleam on your finger."

Rouge looked down on her left hand. The sparkling ring reflected in the sunlight seemed to be winking at her. A fond smile grew on her lips as she remembered how Roger had given it to her earlier that morning.

"Is that a smile I see?" Crocodile asked in a teasing voice. "Really Rouge, I hadn't been excepting you too get this hooked on his money."

"I'm not", Rouge argued and walked over to the couch, joining Crocodile. "I just thought back to this morning, when he gave it to me. We were lying in bed, and he started kissing my shoulder and-"

"Please stop", Crocodile said with a horrified face. "I really don't want to hear. Rouge, I'm not fond of your relationship, but I'm not gonna oppose or interfere. But if you're gonna start telling me sunshine stories about your mornings together, I might just have to."

Rouge giggled and patted Crocodile on the shoulder.

"You're right Crocodile, sorry. I'm not put you through my lovesickness."

Pleased to hear that, Crocodile grabbed the fair hand and inspected the ring closer. It was gold-banded with a 30 carat ruby.

"Is this an engagement ring?" Crocodile asked with a slight concern in his voice. "Aren't you going a little too fast now?"

"It's not an engagement ring", Rouge said with a pout and jerked her hand back. "He just wanted to give me something as a late birthday gift, and this whole relationship is moving fast. We already know we are perfect for each other, so why wait?"

Crocodile rolled his eyes at Rouge determined mind. Why was she always like this? He shouldn't even be surprised. Rouge always did whatever fell into her mind. Maybe they weren't going to get married tomorrow, but with impulsive people like Rouge and Roger, something would probably happen sooner or later.

"Aren't you afraid that it will all fall apart?" Crocodile suddenly asked.

Rouge looked with a surprised face at her friend. Crocodile was staring right in front of him, hands clasped together on his lap. His question had been asked in such a strange voice, Rouge first thought she had misheard it.

"Of course not." Rouge said with a comforting smile, putting her and over Crocodiles. "I could never find the right person if all I would ever think about was how it could be ruined. Pain and hurt will of course be a part of it. But I promise you Crocodile, in the end it will be worth it. It always is."

Crocodile finally met her gaze, and Rouge stomach squirmed in concern when she saw all the deep hurt that had been so visible the first day they met so many years ago. Crocodile had a bruised and battered soul, but during his years he had become great at hiding it away, but it didn't mean it wasn't there, tormenting him when no one saw.

"You know what my little crocodile", Rouge said in a soft voice and laid a arm around her friends shoulder. "I'll make sure you'll get happiness sometime in your life, thrust me!"

"I never said I wanted anything like that", Crocodile muttered.

"You don't have to silly", Rouge said and kissed his cheek. "I'm your best friend, I just know."

"Women", Crocodile snorted and earned a punch on his arm from Rouge.

It hurt surprisingly much. Crocodile rubbed his arm when Rouge left to make lunch in the kitchen and was out of sight.

* * *

Rayleigh looked at his watch for the hundredth time. Shakky glanced over the paper she was reading and saw her partner's new ticks and the same old twitching in those shriveled old hands. At least he wasn't tapping his fingers against the table like a beating drum.

"Don't worry Rayleigh, Roger and the others will show up in a minute."

"I'm not worrying", Rayleigh protested and watched the clock again. "I'm impatient. Roger is always late, and it's clear that his sloppiness is starting to affect those brats too."

Shakky opened her mouth to answer Rayleigh's statement, but was interrupted when the bell over the front door started to jingle. Someone was entering.

"Ah Rayleigh!" Roger exclaimed with a big grin. "You are here early as always I see. Hello Shakky!"

Shakky waved with a slight chuckle while Rayleigh glared at his boss.

"I'm not early, you are late!" Rayleigh stated and turned his attention to behind Roger. "And you two, you should know better than follow the example of an idiot."

Behind Roger, Shanks ignored him stubbornly while Buggy squirmed slightly, eyes on the floor. At least one of the damned kids had the decency to feel guilty for being late.

"Now, now Rayleigh", Roger said with an apologetic look and patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't blame the boys, they are just kids!

Rayleigh glared at his boss, until he realized that it wouldn't help getting the Mafioso to confess to being tardy. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose while showing the others to their usual booth. Their meeting had already been delayed, so arguing with a mindless fool wouldn't help.

"Let's see then", Rayleigh started when he finally had gotten them to sit down and gotten served coffee and lemonade by Shakky. "I will remind you again Roger, that the meeting with Newgate is next week. We all know that man isn't as overseeing with tardiness as I am, so please be on your best behavior. It is extremely important for the company's image that you don't behave childishly."

"I still don't see why this company has to have a smokescreen", Roger said and pulled his moustache. "Let's just all come out to the world as the gangsters we are!"

As quick as a cobra, Rayleigh reached over the table and wacked his boss so hard the raven's face smacked against the hard wooden surface.

"Don't be stubborn Roger", Rayleigh said in a serious voice. "I've explained to you plenty of times already. If we want to have and underground organization to better get rid of the drugs and criminality in this town, this 'smokescreen', as you call it, has to work perfectly down to the smallest cogwheel. It also helps us to get in more money."

Roger thought about Rayleigh's words as he rubbed his red, aching nose. Then his face broke out into his usual grin.

"You are right as usual, Rayleigh! This is why you are my right-hand man, bwahahaha!"

"Do we really have to listen to this every damn meeting?" Buggy muttered to himself.

Their boss surely wasn't the smartest fish in the water.

Rayleigh, probably thinking the same thoughts as Buggy, shook his head in resignation and went to the next subject on the agenda. He was, however, interrupted by Roger who was more interested in the talk on the street.

"So Shanks, Buggy, what are the words on the street today?"

Shanks shrugged his shoulders and looked with an apologizing look at his boss.

"Nothing new Captain. Just the same old stories about drug dealing spots and where to buy cheap vodka."

"I've heard something that definitely will interest you boss."

Three pair of eyes turned to the boy in the red clown nose. Buggy didn't usually know things that Shanks hadn't heard of. Even Rayleigh was interested in what the youngster had to say.

"So spit it out boy", Roger demanded with a child's patience.

"I don't know", Buggy said and tapped his lower lip with his index-finger in thought. "My memory is a little foggy. I suddenly can't seem to remember what it is."

Rayleigh snorted and turned back to his paper, and Shanks chin dropped. How did Buggy dare to demand something in return for his information, especially from Gol D. Roger? This was his boss for Christ's sake! To Shanks surprise and dismay, Roger just chuckled and removed the expensive Rolex that was placed in his right wrist.

"Okay red nose", Roger said with a grin, knowing that his little nickname would aggravate the young boy. "If you are so sure that the information is of value to me I will give you this watch, after you give me the information of course."

"You can't be serious captain!" Shanks shouted. "That is an really expensive watch you know!"

"Nah", Roger said with a shrug. "It's not like I use it anyway. And if I don't wear it, Rayleigh can't blame me for being late on purpose anymore bwahahaha!"

"It's because you have it on the wrong wrist you brat", Rayleigh said for surely the thousand time since his boss got that stupid watch.

Roger ignored Rayleigh's comment, choosing to dangle the watch in front of Buggy.

"I will give you this watch if the information is valuable, Buggy. You have my word."

Buggy, as well as any person that mattered in this town, knew that Gol D. Roger was a man of his word.

"Fine", Buggy said. "I was walking home from the arcade two nights ago, and I overheard two people in an ally outside of the Grand Line hotel downtown. Apparently one of them had heard, from a very reliable source, that Shiki, the Golden Lion, is back in town. Later, I saw one of Shiki's men, that stupid clown-wannabe Dr. Indigo, pass right by me on the street. I wouldn't even have noticed him if it wasn't for his stupid squeaking shoes."

"Well, Shiki and his crew has never been exactly discreet", Roger said with a sour face. "Great work Buggy."

Buggy's face lit up, more because of the Rolex being thrown to him than the praise.

"You have any idea what he's doing here?" Roger asked.

"Nope, not at all", Buggy said honestly, focusing on the watch and what prize he might get for it.

"Thought so", Roger muttered and turned to right-hand man. "What do you think about this Rayleigh?"

"Nothing, yet", Rayleigh answered, not really listening since his interest was on the papers in front of him.

"Right", Roger nodded and turned to the youngsters. "I will inform Crocus and the others about this new information right away. You two keep and extra eye and ear out from now on, got it."

"Sure thing captain", Shanks said with a grin.

"Great, meeting dismissed then."

Roger quickly stood up and walked to the door, the two young boys hot on his heal.

"Not so fast Roger, we still have things to discuss about the upcoming week", Rayleigh's voice called out.

"Damn it", Roger cursed under his breath. "I thought he wouldn't notice. Tricky bastard, pretending to be engrossed in all his paperwork."

Without a choice, Roger walked back to the booth, glaring daggers at the two boys who sniggered and left, probably to spend the money from Roger's Rolex in the arcade.

* * *

The story is finally starting! Crocodile has a bitter past and Roger's enemy is back in town. What to do? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Love Milow


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update! Just gotten a lot to do suddenly, and I won't have as much time as I hoped I would when I started this story. But do not fear! I promise I'll do my best to try and update at least once a week!

This chapter is also a little shorter than the others, but it's just to get the story flow better so I hope you'll bear with me. Now, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

* * *

_"You are the one called Crocodile, am I right?"_

_Crocodile looked up from his seat in the auditorium. The lecture were about to start, as soon as the teacher would show up of course. Crocodile was a loner. He went to every lecture but returned to his business or his home as soon as it ended. He never bothered with his classmates unless he was assigned to a team. There had been a brave girl the beginning who had asked him to join them for drinks after the lecture. He told her off politely but with a firm voice, and no one had bothered with him from that day. Well, until now that is._

_"Yes, that would be me", Crocodile said in a voice that clearly told the newly arrived man that he was in no mood to chat._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Dracule Mihawk."_

_Crocodile rose an analyzing brow. Dracule Mihawk, a world known swordsman and a rising star in the fencing championship. He had heard rumors that the swordsman was planning on continuing his studies in International Business, but Crocodile had never imagined that he would have Mihawk in his class._

_"I assume this seat is free", Mihawk asked without really waiting for an answer._

_"I have a feeling it doesn't really matter what I say", Crocodile muttered and glared at the raven who sat down._

_"That is true. Do you mind to scout over another seat. Another person will probably be joining us."_

_Crocodile was about to tell the swordsman just how much he disliked it, when a big shadow fell over them both._

_"Oh, hello Crocodile", Bartholomew Kuma said in his calm voice, interrupting Crocodile's growing annoyance. "I see that you already met our new student."_

_"You know him already?" Crocodile said with mild surprise._

_"Ah yes, we met just a few days ago. How lucky I feel to have both of you with me in this course."_

_"Yes, aren't you the lucky one", Crocodile said in a dry voice and made space for Kuma to sit down._

* * *

There were rare evenings when Crocodile could relax in the safety of his own home. Normally there was business meeting or urgent things and documents that needed to be taken care of, but this evening was one of those rare free once. He had been eating a great dinner and after that he decided to relax on his couch and read a book. He had placed glass of red wine on the coffee-table in front of him. But faith seemed to be against Crocodile and his rare relaxing night, because he was disturbed by the beeping sound from intercom in the hallway. With a groan he put the book away and walked over to the little square-formed machine attached to the wall.

"Yes?" he said as he pushed down the speaking button.

"Crocodile, sir", a deep voice sounded from the speakers. "You have a guest here to see you."

Crocodile frowned. Who could it be? It wouldn't be Rouge, since she had a spare key and was well recognized by the whole staff in this building. He didn't except anyone, and few people knew where he lived.

"He tells me he goes by the name of Doflamingo, sir", the portiere continued when he didn't get an answer.

Crocodile stood there stunned for a few seconds before his foul mood kicked in.

"I do certainly not wish to see him", the purplish raven hissed back into the intercom.

"I will be sure to tell…"

"What?" Crocodile asked, patient getting short.

"He's gone, sir" the porter answered, a little surprised.

"Good, don't disturb me anymore tonight."

"Of course not, sir," was the last thing Crocodile heard before the intercom went dead.

He walked back to the cough and sat down, but he couldn't concentrate anymore. The blonde's sudden visit had caught his full attention. What did he want? If the blonde was going to talk business with him, he would maim the brat. His train of thoughts got an abrupt stop when he heard a knock at his door.

"What the hell now?" he cursed under his breath as he rose from the cough a second time.

With angry steps, he stomped over to the door. If that god damn portiere had walked up here after Crocodile clearly told the employed man not to disturb him, the portiere would never see the next day's light.

"What?!" Crocodile said brusquely as he ripped the door open.

"Hello crocodile-man, in a great mood as usual I see."

Crocodile stood in the doorway, baffled. In front of him stood Doflamingo, in slightly more normal clothes no less. He wore a pair of out washed blue jeans, a pink tee underneath a big grey hoodie. As usual he had the same pair of purple-tinted sunglasses covering his eyes, and he had a messenger bag hanging on his left shoulder.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Crocodile asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I took the stairs", Doflamingo said with a shrug.

"Impossible, the only stairs inside this building are under surveillance and heavy guarded at night."

"I have my ways", Doflamingo said with his usual smirk.

"It must have taken a lot of effort?" Crocodile asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

The purplish raven had to admit, at least to himself, that he was impressed by the blonde teenager. He was the only one Crocodile had heard of who had sneaked pass the system.

"You never have to use much effort if you know what you're searching for", Doflamingo said cryptically.

"And what are you searching for?" Crocodile asked, but he had a pretty good feeling of what it could be.

"You, of course."

So predictable.

"I need to ask you for some information."

Crocodile raised his eyebrows in surprise. Okay, he did not see that one coming. But since the blonde seemed to have made at least some effort to get here unnoticed, Crocodile guessed he could give the teenager some slack.

"Depends on what you're asking for", Crocodile said and moved away from the door, gesturing for Doflamingo to follow him.

Crocodile had his back turned to the blonde, so he missed the victorious grin that spread on the blonde's face before he closed the door and rushed after the older man inside his apartment. Doflamingo followed Crocodile down to the living room, where he saw the forgotten book and the lonely wineglass.

"Taking a night off?" Doflamingo asked and motioned for the things he just discovered.

"I was planning on it, but you ruined it quite well", Crocodile said and sat down in the same spot as usual in the couch.

"Sorry about that", Doflamingo said without the slightest trace of guilt.

"So, what kind of information do you want?" Crocodile asked and took a sip from his glass.

"We are doing a project in my international business class: a research on a country and its business relations with our own country. I got Egypt, and after some research I found out that your company have several business going on, and that you also have a branch office located there. I asked my teacher if I could use you and your experiences as a reliable source, and she said yes."

Once again Crocodile didn't see that coming. He was sure Doflamingo had gotten close to him to get information that would gain him in his drug dealing. The idea that the blonde wanted help with homework had never crossed the young CEO:s mind.

"And what do I gain from this?" Crocodile asked and leaned back in the couch, an amused mile playing on his lips.

"You'll help an excellent student get the highest grade", Doflamingo answered with his usual stupid grin.

Crocodile snorted at the blonde's confidence before he got up and walked over to the bookshelf beside the French doors. Doflamingo watched with interest as the raven searched for something. A long slender finger traced the backs for the books and folders that were placed in the shelf of mahogany. On the third shelf from the top, Crocodile's finger stopped at a dark green binder.

"The kitchen table is probably more comfortable."

Doflamingo got the hint and quickly followed the older man to the kitchen, eyes still caught on the binder in Crocodile's hands.

"You should probably start with mapping out the routs that is most common for transports to Egypt, not only those from land but also by air and water."

They sat down by the table and stayed there for three hours straight, discussing the different relations and business partners. When Crocodile looked up from the different charts of last year's shipments, he realized the time was nearing midnight. He glanced over the frames of his reading glasses, towards the blonde at the other side of the table. Doflamingo was deeply engrossed in his computer, typing away their last conversation into something more suitable for reading. The corner of Crocodile's mouth twitched as a small smirk started to grow on his lips. He really didn't think the blonde could be so serious about his studies, or anything else either for that matter. Crocodile was pleasantly surprised.

But Doflamingo had Crocodile all fooled.

While the blonde's face was turned to the screen and his fingers tapping away, Doflamingo was certainly not focused on the homework. He had already done most of the work earlier that night and was only polishing the essay with the information he got from Crocodile. All this was just a cover to get to spend some time with the older male. It wasn't hard to guess that focus and hard work would impress the raven, so Doflamingo just looked engrossed in his work, when he actually stole glances at Crocodile during the night. Tinted glasses did have their perks. Unfortunately, the hour was getting late and the blonde had other things to finish before he could go to bed.

"I got all I need", Doflamingo said abruptly and stood up. "I better get going, still got some things to do."

Crocodile suddenly realized that he had been staring, and ripped his gaze away from the blonde's face. A tiny blush spread across his pale cheeks, and he quickly stood up and walked over to the kitchen. While Doflamingo packed his belongings and put them back into his bag, Crocodile poured himself a glass of whiskey. He swallowed it all in one swift motion

"I'll follow you out."

They walked in silence to the front door.

"Thanks for the help tonight", Doflamingo said with a genuine smile. "It was really useful."

A small white lie wasn't so bad, he had told worse in his short life.

"Think nothing of it," Crocodile said and leaned against the doorframe. "Just don't make it a habit, brat."

Doflamingo snickered and turned with a wave, but just before Crocodile pushed away from the wall to close his door, Doflamingo interrupted.

"Wait, I forgot!"

Crocodile pushed himself from the wall with a questioning face. He hadn't notice anything left behind. Warm lips closed over his and the questioning face turned into a surprised one. Doflamingo's warm tongue traced both his upper and lower lip before it pushed its way inside Crocodile's moist, hot cavern.

A big hand traced over his neck and Crocodile shuddered. His own pale hand reached up and traced the tanned chin and then his arm circled the strong neck. Doflamingo's free arm circled around Crocodile's waist and pushed him closer to his taller, more tanned body. A muffled moan escaped from Crocodile's mouth into Doflamingo's when a hard thigh rubbed against his crotch. All to suddenly, Doflamingo's lips were gone. The blonde rested his forehead against Crocodile, both catching their breaths.

"God, how I wish I could stay", Doflamingo finally said with a smirk. "But unfortunately, it's a school night. See you around, reptile-man."

Crocodile stared with heavy lids as the blonde walked away to the elevator further down the hall. He didn't move until the blonde disappeared behind the closing elevator doors. He closed his own door and walked to the bathroom. He needed a really long shower.

* * *

Doflamingo kind of followed Crocodile's words. He didn't make his nightly study-visits a habit, it became more of a routine. When Crocodile came home late, be it a meeting or eating dinner with clients, Doflamingo was there waiting for him. They hadn't gone all the way since that first night, but that didn't mean the blonde didn't leave the purplish raven all hot and bothered just before he had to leave, such a tease.

This... relationship, had been going on for two weeks.

'Has it already been that long', Crocodile thought when he glanced at the calendar that was placed on the desk in his office. Another week of work was ending, and Crocodile was going to relax with a drink. He hadn't planned it, but during lunch he had gotten a surprising call for Mihawk, asking to go get a drink later that evening. Crocodile had agreed. It wasn't unlike them to get a drink together, and it had been a while now, but it was still surprising for Mihawk to just call him like that. They had decided to meet at the Florian Triangle; a bar that they knew would meet their expectations.

Mihawk was already there when Crocodile arrived. Of course he was, the world's number one fencer didn't have a life when there wasn't any tournaments.

"So how is it going with your little nestling?" Mihawk asked with an amused smirk when he had ordered a new drink for himself and another for Crocodile. He had called their little get-together, so he was automatically paying for the evening. Crocodile sent a glare over the small table before leaning back in the comfortable couch.

"What are you talking about, Mihawk?" He asked in a surprisingly tired voice.

"You know very well what, or rather whom, I'm talking about; it was painfully obvious to everyone that were at the party at Roger's that the blonde probably got lucky that night."

Why had he agreed to get a drink with the snooping swordsman, why?

"He's bothering me on the evenings. Somehow he found a way into the building, and he even has an extra key to my door! I think Rouge gave it to him, but he refuses to answer it so I have to ask her the next time I meet her."

Mihawk snickered. He knew just how persistent Doflamingo could be. He had heard it all from Kuma.

"So, since we both agree that the baby bird has now nestled himself into your home, how is it turning out for you?"

"You're sticking your nose into things where it doesn't belong, Mihawk", Crocodile said in a warning tone.

"Oh, come on. Please do tell."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, both refusing to give up. Then a vague memory from the masquerade played in Crocodile's head and his face lit up, making Mihawk slightly worried.

"On one conditions", Crocodile stated, holding up his hand and showing his index finger to empathize his point. "You will tell me what kind of relationship the fowl has with Kuma."

Crocodile was pleased when he saw a tiny blush tint Mihawk's face, from annoyance or embarrassment he didn't know.

"Agreed", the swordsman said and leaned back. "I met Doflamingo at Kuma's place some months ago. He introduced us. Apparently, Kuma was the nestling's tutor before. That's all I know."

Mihawk finished his talking with a shrug.

Crocodile wasn't totally pleased. He knew there was something more to Kuma and Doflamingo than they let on. He had noticed the closeness between the two younger males during Roger's party, but if this was all Mihawk knew, he couldn't very well ask for more.

"Okay, your turn", Mihawk said with a new glint of interest lit in his eyes. "Tell me about your newfound nestling."

Crocodile rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The kid has been bothering me almost every night after he got me to help him with a project."

"Project?" Mihawk said with an amused voice.

"Just some assignment from his school", Crocodile muttered quickly, angry that his mouth slipped.

"How sweet." Mihawk said with a smirk, but quickly continued when Crocodile sent him a glare. "So what are you doing during those evenings?"

The slight wiggling of eyebrows gave Crocodile the hidden message behind the question and he sighed. Mihawk could be so childish.

"Nothing like that. We're watching games on TV, discuss business and districts in town, arguing about nothing really, stuff like that. He annoys the hell out of me."

"You are no fun", Mihawk said with a little pout. "You can't tell me that you've been spending almost every night for two weeks and you haven't done anything more since that night after the party?"

"We've... kissed", Crocodile answered with slight flush.

God how he hated these hormones. He couldn't wait until he grew older and all the turmoil of feelings would disappear.

"Ah", Mihawk answered; this time his face was expressionless. "Not so innocent kisses either, I take it."

"...No, not really."

His flush deepened a little at the memories of the kisses they had shared during the weeks. It was so unusual for Crocodile to feel the thrill of excitement from something so simple as a connection of lips. He was usually much more demanding than this. He was also surprised by Doflamingo's behavior. The blonde didn't seem like a person who held back when there was something he wanted, and there were many times Crocodile thought the blonde would jump him ,but didn't. Was he holding back? Why would he do that? Crocodile was the older and legal adult in their… urgh, relationship. He would be bemused and slightly embarrassed if Doflamingo held back because he thought Crocodile wouldn't be able to tell him off.

He felt Mihawk's curious gaze on him, and Crocodile quickly went back to reality.

"That's about it." Crocodile quickly spoke.

"Not as interesting as I had hoped, but good enough", Mihawk said with a slightly disappointed face.

Crocodile rolled his eyes. Mihawk was such a unprofessional person at times. It's not like the famous hawk could demand anything when he didn't really know how it felt... oh wait. Suddenly Crocodile was thrown back to the masquerade party at Roger's place.

"You know what, Mihawk?" Crocodile asked, with a grin so smug that the swordsman started to lean back unconsciously. "Aren't we in the same boat? We should share experience, right?"

"Excuse me?" Mihawk asked, genuinely surprised.

"The little red riding hood, Shanks. I'll use your words: 'it was painfully obvious to everyone at the masquerade-party.' Even if I hadn't got the sharp looks from the kid, I would have noticed his interest in you. So, how do _you_ survive your little brat, hm?"

Mihawk looked taken aback for a few moments, before finally realizing he wouldn't be able to ignore the successful businessman he had nagged to share a drink with him. He had tried to repress Shanks as much as possible since the time he walked the kid home after Roger's party. This was just becoming troublesome.

"There is nothing to survive Crocodile", Mihawk started in an annoyed voice. "As you say, it's obvious that Shanks has a little crush, but it will be over when he grows older. He will realize the fine creatures called women, besides he's only a kid."

"He's fifteen and you are nineteen, it's only a four years difference", Crocodile pointed out. "When you are forty, he'll be thirty-six. That difference won't even be noticed then."

"Please refrain from talking about our future together like that Crocodile", Mihawk said with a groan and turned a slight pinkish shade. "There will not be anything between me or Shanks, it's too much trouble. He's a sweet kid and I don't want to give him false hope."

"You are lucky, at least your brat gets the hint and admires you from afar", Crocodile muttered.

He couldn't even count all the times he had told Doflamingo to sod off on all of his fingers . The blonde brat just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Yeah afar", Mihawk couldn't help but mutter over the edge of his glass.

"What was that?" Crocodile asked, quickly picking up on Mihawk's ironic brooding.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Mihawk muttered, and turned to waved over a waiter to their table. "Another drink?"

"Of course", Crocodile said and gave the waiter his order and a dazzling smile.

An amused Mihawk stared as the flushing, stuttering waiter nodded and rushed off with their orders.

"But don't you think for a second that you're getting away from answering."

Mihawk cursed loudly, startling the poor boy who arrived once again, with their new drinks. The staring contest started again. If the two men had cared about their surroundings, they would have noticed how the level of noise slowly died out, as the other people noticed the tense mood. But Mihawk knew this time it was he who would lose. He was stubborn, but Crocodile was incredible stubborn. If Mihawk didn't tell the businessman now, Crocodile would surely find out anyway. Mihawk didn't rule out that Crocodile would ask Kuma, or even Shanks, about it, God forbid.

The charged air around them disbanded as Mihawk sighed in defeat. Crocodile smirked in victory as the world's best fencer leaned forward and motioned for Crocodile to do the same.

"Shanks may have made some advances when I followed him home after Roger's party", Mihawk muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Crocodile's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really now? What kind of advances may it have been then?"

Mihawk glared at Crocodile. The smug tone in the businessman's voice and his amused face did not help.

"He... may have caught me off guard, kissing me."

The few moments that followed was the calm before the storm. Crocodile sucked in air before he lounged forward, roaring in laughter. This time, Mihawk was a little more aware of all the stares they got from their surroundings. His face turned into a slightly pink color before he turned back to the still laughing male.

"Would you place calm down", Mihawk hissed in a angry voice. "What was so funny about the kiss anyway?"

Crocodile continued chuckle slightly and took a sip from his drink. When he had put the glass back down on the table, he leaned back in his seat and watched Mihawk with a smug look that Mihawk hoped he wouldn't see too many times in his life.

"It wasn't that you kissed that was the interesting thing", Crocodile explained. "It was you facial expression. You are smitten Dracule Mihawk. You're not afraid that Shanks will have his heart crushed, but that it's actually your heart that may be on the line, and you just haven't realized it yourself.

Again the silence fell over their table, while Mihawk pondered on Crocodile's words. He was surely _not_ smitten by Red-haired Shanks, maybe a little fascinated by the kids way to be, but not smitten. Not smitten, absolutely NOT!

"I'm starting to regret that I invited you out tonight", Mihawk muttered before downing his drink in one smooth motion.

"I don't know, I feel a little better", Crocodile said with glee in his voice and followed Mihawk's example, downing his drink as well. "Looks like we do sit in the same boat after all."

"I'm not so sure about that. Unlike Shanks, Doflamingo seem to be a kid that knows what he wants", Mihawk said, his face finally back into his normal stoic expression. "You should watch out, or your nestling will eat you whole."

* * *

Again, sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little shorter than normal. Please do review!

Love Milow


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, another chapter is done! It's been soooooo long since the last one, and I'm very much sorry for that. But this chapter is the longest so far, so I hope that will help my tardiness a little.

Also, this chapter has a little violence in it, but it's not graphic so it should be okay! It's already rated 'M' after all.

And now, without further ado, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece.

* * *

_"Haaaa? So you are the man they call Gold Roger?"_

_Roger looked up from the dreadful report Rayleigh had demanded him to read. Apparently, Rayleigh thought Roger needed to know stuff if he wanted to make a company as a facade to their underground organization. Wasn't this company supposed t be fake? And wasn't this what he had Rayleigh for? To read these documents, or report or whatever, so Roger wouldn't have to. He even had to go outside to be able to read it, not that the sunny weather and children's laughter from the playground helped him concentrate._

_The man that had disturbed, or saved, Roger seem to have very much authority. The man was big, with a buff body and skin that had darkened from years in the sun and hard work. Covering his chin was a bushy tuft of golden hair, and also a black goatee with pointed edges that surrounded the frowning mouth. His hair was also golden. Like a lion's mane, his hair surrounded his face and fell over his back, almost down to the ground. Even though this was the first time Roger had seen this man, he already knew his name._

_"People call me that?" Roger said with a grin and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "Then I guess that's me. You must be the Golden Lion Shiki?"_

_"That's correct", Shiki said with a confident smirk. "But really, you are Gold Roger? You are just a brat? Barely adult if you ask me."_

_"I guess I'm lucky no one asks you then", Roger said, mimicking Shiki's smirk._

_The young raven could sense the tension that grew between them, and Roger was pretty sure they wouldn't get along. He could recall something that Rayleigh had said. Something about trying to make their work quicker and easier if they stayed on the Golden Lion's good side. Roger would probably make Rayleigh upset once again. But his right-handed man was used to that._

_"Ji hahaha!" Shiki suddenly laughed, probably amused by Roger's cocky attitude. "You seem as interesting as the rumors say! I might ask my proposal after all."_

_"Proposal?" Roger asked and tilted his head in confusion._

_"Indeed", Shiki said after calming down from his laugh. "I know how you have forced your way into this world of mobsters, and you seem to have made it with much success as well. I could have very much use of someone like you. What do you say about being my right-hand man?"_

_"No thanks."_

_Shiki almost lost his balance, surprised by Rogers abrupt and quick dismissal. How did a brat like him dare to turn down him, the Golden Lion Shiki, the mightiest mobster in this country, maybe even the whole world?!_

_"What did you say, you little punk?" Shiki said with a growl and reached for Roger's red shirt, but the raven easily swatted his hand away._

_"I said 'No thanks'", Roger said and picked his ear before he turned around and started to walk back to his new office. "I have no interest of working with someone else. I will be fine with the people I have now or choose to join me later."_

_As Shiki watched with shock and anger when the young man walked away, he vowed to himself that Gold Roger defeat would be his greatest victory, no matter what._

* * *

"Yo Buggy", Shanks greeted and looked down on his friend, who was crouching in front of his locker. "What class is it now, English?"

"No idiot red-head", Buggy said with his pipsqueak voice. "It's math."

Shanks made a face. He didn't like math, or rather he didn't like the teacher. Monkey D. Garp was one of those teacher who thought he could bang some sense into you, literary. His fist of knowledge wasn't anything to play with. Shanks shuddered unconsciously before something very sweet caught his eyes.

"Oi, Makino!"

A dark-haired girl stopped her stroll down the corridor of Loguetown High and turned to Shanks. Her face changed from dreaming to smiling and she walked over to where Shanks and Buggy were.

"Oh, hello Shanks-san, hello Buggy-san", she said politely.

"Geez Makino", Shanks said with a cheesy smile and put his arm around her shoulders. "Skip that polite crap. We're friends alright, friends!"

"S-sure", Makino said with a awkward face.

She did really like the older boys and their shenanigans, but she was raised by very strict but polite parents, and such a close friendship with boys was new to her. Shanks, however, didn't seem like person that would take no for an answer, so she guessed she would have to get used to this kind of treatment.

"Hurry up now, idiot red-head", Buggy shouted and slammed his locker close. "I'll kill you if we get detention again because you don't know how the damn clock works."

Shanks released Makino with a light laugh as Buggy turned towards their classroom, only to bump into someone.

"Now now, red nose, take it easy."

At first, Buggy got angry with the nickname, but he quickly got quiet and bowed his head down when he noticed who he had bumped into. Marshall D. Teach was a year older than Shanks and his friends, but he had started high school the same year as them, so he was technically a freshman. From the start, he had been hanging out with older students and quickly made a reputation of himself. Buggy quickly backed away from the bulky teenager, and quickly scurried over to Shanks and Makino.

"What? Aren't you gonna apologize pipsqueak?" one of Teach's friends asked in a threatening voice.

His name was Jesus Burgess, a junior that had barely made it through school thanks to of his lack of brains. Brawns, he had more of.

Shanks looked at the other group and frowned. Teach had his whole gang together. Teach and Burgess were the heavier ones, but there was also Van Augur and Laffitte.

Van Augur was the oldest of the group and a senior in high school. He had long curly hair with a light brown color. He very often wore a curious black hat protruding out to both sides and asymmetrical glasses: one glass was round and the other one was squared. He also always wore a sad expression and talked in a calm voice. Together with Laffitte, they were the tallest in the group.

Laffitte had a very different appearance, but it was just as peculiar as the rest of the group. The young man was a senior as well, and his skin was sickly pale, in contrast to his lips that were a color of dark red. His sickly look didn't fit his walk very well, because he tap-danced wherever he went. He, just like Van Augur, walked around in a black hat, but his was a top hat.

Burgess took a step closer to Buggy and his two friends, breathing in much air and towered over them. Both Buggy and Makino cowered back, but Shanks firmly stood his ground.

"Knock it off Burgess", Shanks said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Teach was at fault as much as Buggy, there is nothing he has to apologize for. We know you are only looking to start a fight."

"What are you doing, you crazy red-head?!" Buggy hissed from behind Shanks, watching Burgess face getting angrier.

"Now now Jesus", Laffitte said in a sweet voice, "Be careful with the young ones, or they might die of fright."

"Like hell I will. I'll-"

"Makino-chan", Teach suddenly said with a raised voice, interrupting Burgess and quieting them all down. "If you'd like, I can accompany you to the next class. These two losers aren't people you should be seen hanging around with."

"What! Screw you Teach," Shanks started, but quieted down when Makino put a small hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down Shanks", she said to him in a quiet voice, before she turned her attention to Teach. "Thank you for your offer, Teach-san. But I rather much enjoy Shanks' and Buggy's company, so I'll stay here."

Teach didn't seem pleased with her answer, but before he could try saying anything else, the hallway got eerily quiet.

The two groups' attention turned to the end of the corridor. Teach paled slightly when he noticed who was about to approach them. If there was one person who was more infamous than Teach and his gang, it was the blonde teenager Donquixote Doflamingo, and with much right.

The blonde had worked up a horrible reputation during his three years at Loguetown high school. He had decent grades, but that was mostly because he seemed to have an ability to get the teachers to follow his every whim. He was also very known to hang around criminal gangs when he wasn't in school.

"Something's up, huh red-head?" Doflamingo said to Shanks while ruffling his head hard.

"Nothing at all Doflamingo", Shanks said and removed Doflamingo's big hand from his head.

"Is that so, and what about you Teach?" Doflamingo asked, and his smirking mouth transformed into a nasty smile. "Shouldn't you and your little group of freaks dance off somewhere else?"

"What's your tongue Doflamingo!" Burgess started, but was stopped by Teach's outreached hand.

"Calm down now Burgess", Teach said, giving Doflamingo a accommodating smile. "You don't want another detention this week, right? We were just about to leave anyway."

As Shanks and the others watched the group of Teach and his gang leave, he turned to Doflamingo.

"Thanks", Shanks said with a grin. "Feels good to put them on their spot."

"No problem", Doflamingo said with a shrug. "I don't like them anyway, they hang around with the wrong crowds."

"Says the worst criminal in school", muttered Buggy, making Doflamingo smirk manically. "Oi, idiot red-head, he have to hurry or we will be late."

"Oh right," Shanks said and glanced at the watch on the wall. "You go ahead, I need to talk with Doflamingo, if that is alright with you?"

He received a nod from the blonde, and without another word, Buggy hurried away for class together with Makino. The young girl looked over her shoulder back towards Shanks and Doflamingo. Her brows furrowed in worry. Her new friend with the red hair seemed to be wondering about something these days. She wondered what it was.

Shanks made sure that the corridor was fairly empty of students before he turned back towards Doflamingo. The blonde watched Shanks fidgeting and rolled his eyes. It was painfully obvious that Shanks wanted to ask something personal.

"Why don't you tell Mr. Doffy what's on your mind sweetheart?" Doflamingo cooed, pinching on of Shanks' cheeks.

Shanks slapped the hand away and rubbed the stinging red area, annoyed a Doflamingo's mocking actions.

"Shut it Doflamingo", Shanks muttered, quickly stealing a last glance around the corridor before continuing: "I would like to ask for your advice, or maybe opinion... on something."

"What is it?" Doflamingo asked as his mocking face disappeared and he leaned back, arms crossing his chest.

"It is... It's about Mihawk", Shanks stuttered, looking down on his feet instead of looking at Doflamingo. "He has been avoiding me since... well since I... since the party at Cap- Roger's place."

Doflamingo couldn't help but smirk. He didn't know Hawkeye, and he had never spoken to him. But words around town, and some hints from Crocodile, said that the swordsman was a careful man that wouldn't take someone as young as Shanks seriously. That much Doflamingo knew.

"He obviously doesn't take your feelings seriously", Doflamingo said with a matter-of-fact voice.

Doflamingo knew he was harsh, probably a little too harsh, but he needed something from Shanks if he was going to be able to help him.

Shanks looked taken aback by the words. He could have guessed himself that his young age was probably the reason, but he felt kind of crestfallen at hearing the words spoken out loud.

"I know that my age is a disadvantage", Shanks muttered and finally took courage to himself and met Doflamingo's, shaded eyes. "But my feelings are real and sincere! I'm not just in a silly phase or something like that!"

They had a sort staring contest, no one moving a muscle. Then Doflamingo's face broken out into a wicked grin.

"There you go red-head", Doflamingo said and laughed quietly. "Just be confident and nag that swordsman's walls down. You will get through his thick head eventually."

With those words, Doflamingo continued to stroll down the corridor, leaving a wondering Shanks behind. The red thought about Doflamingo's words and made a decision. He would at least make Mihawk realize he was serious, if he still got turned down... well, at least he had tried.

With a lighter mood and a new goal in sight, he hurried to his lesson, praying that Garp-sensei wouldn't notice his ten minutes late arrival.

* * *

"Oh Croco-boy, you are leaving already?!"

Crocodile stopped in the foyer of the grand hotel. He had just left a business party he had been invited to by a very important partner of his. He hadn't expected to meet Emporio Ivankov. The flamboyant okama was the executive director for a company of designer clothes_._ The designer Inazuma, that had made the dress he bought for Rouge, was one of his greatest achievements so far. But no matter how well known and influent Ivankov was, he was a royal annoyance in Crocodile's eyes.

"Yes Ivankov", Crocodile said between gritted teeth. "Besides, it's not _already_. It's bloody two am!"

He had been hoping to get out of there without anyone noticing, but no such luck apparently.

"What are you saying, Croco-boy!" Ivankov said in a upset and surprised voice, overacting painfully. "How can you possibly be so coldhearted?! You know I live right next to you, and in this time you should not walk around at night alone. The least you could have done was to ask me if I wanted to accompany you."

"I would have", Crocodile said and started walk down the street , Ivankov hot in his heels. "If it wasn't for the reason that I don't want you near me."

"See! So cold", Ivankov shrieked, making every person on the street turn their head to the odd duo walking towards their homes. "How can you turn down a lady like me, Croco-boy? I thought you were a gentleman."

"You are _not_ a lady, you crazy okama, and stop calling me Croco-boy already!"

Ivankov chuckled and patted the younger man's head. The purple haired Okama was slightly taller than Crocodile, and it annoyed him immensely. Luckily for him, they were just a few meter away from his home.

"Such a grumpy little boy you are tonight. I can't even get mad at you for not accepting the lady inside of me."

Crocodile was about to smack the hand on his head away, but something further up the street stopped his actions. His building was in the middle of down town, and it was surrounded by a lot of restaurants, pubs and even some karaoke bars, so there were plenty of people moving around already. But what caught Crocodile's eyes wasn't the moving crowd of people, but a smaller group that were stopping the flow on the busy street. The group was mostly made out of girls, some too young to really be there, and some too old to not be home by now. But neither was it the difference in the people of the group that caught his attention, it was the blonde young man that seemed to be in the center of attention. In front of him, about a two yards down, was Doflamingo, looking like he was living the dream with at least a dozen of females.

'And I couldn't care less', was Crocodile's first thought, but his stomach and chest seemed to feel something other than indifference.

It felt like his heart lost its natural place and had slipped down to his stomach, right behind his bellybutton, and it stayed there together with an uneasiness that made Crocodile feel slightly sick.

Ivankov had felt how the raven-haired man stopped and stiffened, and this intrigued the purple-haired okama. He rarely saw Crocodile show any emotion at all, not since he had been a pre-teen at least. Ivankov curiously followed Crocodile's gaze over to the group of girls surrounding one young blonde man.

The okama was very well aware of Crocodile's sexual preference, and could immediately see who exactly in the group was catching his friends attention, and wasn't he handsome! The bleach blonde short hair stood out against his dark, sun-kissed skin, but the contrast only made him look more exotic. He wore clothes with bright colors: a pink Hawaii-shirt with deep red and blue flowers. His khaki shorts had an orange color, and the only thing that toned his outfit was the snug black leatherjacket that wrapped itself nicely around the blonde's arms. He was also wearing sunglasses, which seemed weird since it was already dark outside.

Ivankov smirked evilly. Oh, how much joy and teasing this opportunity would bring him.

"Oh my Croco-boy, what is it with those wistful glances? How is this blonde boy that has stolen your heart?"

Quick as a cobra, Crocodile turned around and jabbed a leg towards Ivankov's ribs. But Ivankov saw it coming, since he knew what they CEO thought of his teasing, and easily fended off the attack with his strong arms.

People moving around them quickly scattered off, thinking of it as no more than a drunken fight that the police could take care of if it got too aggressive.

"Shut up, idiot Okama", Crocodile said in a threatening voice. "This is a matter that doesn't concern you... and my heart is _not_ stolen!"

The smirk on Ivankov's lips showed Crocodile that the okama definitely wouldn't let this matter go so easily. The younger male felt a twinge of dread in his stomach. Only a miracle could get Ivankov on other thoughts now.

And said miracle came twirling down the street, the same way Crocodile and Ivankov had walked just a few minutes ago.

"ZEEEEERO-CHAAAAAN! IVA-SAMAAAAA!"

People shrieked and threw themselves to the sides as a spinning tornado made its way towards the arguing males. When it was in front of them, it suddenly stopped. It wasn't a tornado at all, but an oddly dressed human. The black hair was short and stuck to the head. He wore a black suit with a cerise shirt, but that wasn't the oddly part. That was the long pin coat that he wore over his more formal clothes, and it had swan wings attached to the back.

Crocodile groaned. Of all the people that could help him, Bon Kurei wouldn't have been his first choice. How in the world did these oddballs even find him?

"Good evening Zero-chan", Bon said in a sickly sweet voice, and threw his arms around Crocodile's neck. "Why did you and Iva-sama leave without me, hm? Is it that maybe the two of you wanted some alone time? Stop kidding me!"

"Definitely not", Crocodile said in disgust, trying to bend the arms away from his neck.

Bon Kurei was surprisingly strong for his petit build. The dark haired okama turned to Ivankov, totally ignoring his boss.

"Iva-sama, although I respect you greatly, you are not to take Zero-chan from us. He's strict, but very caring, and we all love him!"

Ivankov chuckled slightly, earning a deathly glare from Crocodile.

"Don't worry, Bon-boy! I don't think I would be able to steal him away, because it seem someone else already-"

"Enough Ivankov!" Crocodile barked. "Now let me go Mr. 2!"

Bon Kurei looked curiously between the smirking Okama and the blushing CEO, but he never got the chance to ask what was going on, because suddenly someone grabbed his arm and easily pushed him of Crocodile.

"Didn't you hear him? He said let go!"

As Bon swirled around by the forceful push, and bumped into Ivankov, Crocodile could feel himself being pulled towards a very strong, very familiar chest. Crocodile looked up into Doflamingo's shaded sunglasses, the sinking feeling back in his stomach. The blonde must have heard them argue. And he who had hoped to get home as fast as possible to get some decent sleep for rest of the night, but no such luck.

Ivankov and Bon looked surprised at the glaring blonde. He had an aura of danger surrounding him. Without any more words, Doflamingo dragged the suddenly quiet Crocodile with him in to Crocodile's building.

"What just happened?" Bon asked while he blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"I think we got our plaything stolen, Bon-boy", Ivankov said with a small pout. "How about we go celebrate him and his new love with some expensive champagne? My treat, HEE HAAW!"

As Ivankov and Bon left for their favorite bar, Newkama Land, Crocodile was dragged towards the elevators that were leading up to his apartment. He was harshly pushed into the elevator, and when the door had closed Doflamingo quickly pushed the button to Crocodile's floor.

He turned towards the raven, and the man cringed visibly at the deadly glare he got. He had thought Doflamingo had been mad at the Okamas, which was understandable since Crocodile was annoyed at them as well, but the blonde was still angry. For some reason, he was angry with Crocodile.

With one quick but long, step, Doflamingo had Crocodile pressed against the elevator wall, with no chance of escaping what was to come.

"It might have slipped you mind", Doflamingo hissed in a dark voice, grabbing Crocodile's chin so the raven couldn't move his head. "But I am the only one you can fuck you. You won't spread your legs for anyone else."

Crocodile's chocked expression turned into anger, but he couldn't protest because Doflamingo's firm lips quickly caught his own, swallowing the protesting words. The ding from the doors interrupted them, and Crocodile was quickly pushed out from the elevator. Before he could really grasp the situation, he was once again pressed against a wall, trapped between it and Doflamingo's massive bodyweight.

They had somehow managed to get inside Crocodile's apartment without Crocodile using his keys. Ah right, Doflamingo still had Rouge's key.

A hand captured his neck and pushed him forward, and once again he was devoured by Doflamingo's hungry lips. Crocodile felt how his knees weakened. His body was used to the blonde's kisses by now, but usually, the kisses were just heavy teasing; as if Doflamingo wanted to leave Crocodile yearning for more., but this kiss was different.

Crocodile could feel his body starting to shake slightly. Doflamingo was different this evening. Usually, he was teasing, talking softly, even dirty sometimes. Now, he said nothing, and he was rough without any sign of playfulness.

"H-hurts", Crocodile mumbled between kissing lips when a strong thigh pressed against his crotch.

"Tonight, I couldn't care less reptile-man", Doflamingo grumbled and tugged his dark strands, hard.

Crocodile hissed and tilted his head back to make the pain more bearable. He gritted his teeth when he felt Doflamingo's lips trace over the vein in his neck and bit down, almost drawing blood.

Despite the growing fear, Crocodile couldn't help but feel aroused. He and the blonde had been kissing heatedly plenty of times, but they hadn't gone all the way since their first time, and it drove Crocodile mad. He had never gone so long without proper sex since he lost his virginity many years ago, just because this brat suddenly decided to leave him hanging. But now, nothing seemed to be able to stop Donquixote Doflamingo.

Crocodile was forced backwards, and when he felt the small steps that lead down to the lower floor, he lost his balance and both males tumbled down on the floor. Quickly, two strong hands gripped hard around Crocodile's shoulder, making him unable to squirm away. But if Doflamingo thought Crocodile would go down without a fight, he was very wrong.

Crocodile quickly moved his leg up, and as fast as a viper, he jabbed his knee into Doflamingo's side. The blonde grunted when the knee hit his ribs, but otherwise he showed no sign of it bothering him. Doflamingo repositioned himself so that his knees were resting on each of Crocodile's thighs, spreading Crocodile's legs wide open. Doflamingo licked his lips at the sight. Even though Crocodile still wore clothes that covered his sweet skin, the older male still looked deliciously helpless.

Doflamingo dove down and started biting Crocodile's neck, making him hiss and grunt. With both his hands Doflamingo moved Crocodile's hands up over the black purple-hinted locks and locked them together by capturing the wrists with one of his hands. Now he one hand that could roam freely over Crocodile's body without interruption.

The expensive dress shirt of silk was ripped open, and Doflamingo's rough hand quickly found a nipple to molest. The blonde could feel the heat in his lower body stir as small moans slipped out of Crocodile's mouth.

Doflamingo slipped his hand down lower and quickly unbuckled the black belt. He was very pleased with his one hand skills. Without losing the grip on Crocodile's wrists, Doflamingo flipped the smaller male around, so the blonde's chest was pressed against the raven's back. Without the belt holding the pants up, Doflamingo could easily slip them off. Together with the silky boxers, Doflamingo pulled the pants down to Crocodile's bent knees.

Crocodile quickly pushed back his head hitting Doflamingo's nose hard. The blonde felt the sting of tears from the sudden pain, but he quickly regained control and grabbed Crocodile's hair, pushing his head down to the floor.

"Stop it!" Doflamingo hissed and leaned forward, his tongue licking the shell of Crocodile's ear. " You just turn me on even more."

Crocodile shuddered, but he wasn't so sure the shudder was something good anymore. He had had his fair share of violent sex, and he liked it to be on equal grounds, using safe-words and such, if it was going to be this aggressive. But Doflamingo didn't have control over his own emotions right now, and those were the most dangerous people.

Crocodile hissed as he felt Doflamingo's fingers rub between his ass cheeks. His fingers were dry and Crocodile had to bite his lips so he wouldn't whimper when the fingers penetrated him. He was used to fingering, but his behind stung terribly from the dry intrusion.

"Doflamingo... stop it!" Crocodile hissed, trying to escape the blonde's grip.

"No reptile-man", Doflamingo chuckled, unbuckling his own belt and released his throbbing member. "I'm going to enjoy ramming into you. Reminding you that you are my hole, my hole alone ."

Crocodile was seriously afraid now. I was most likely to get raped raw, something he had never experienced and really didn't want to, ever. But what could he do? His tries so far had only riled up Doflamingo even more, and he knew that the more he tensed up, the more painful it would feel.

So Crocodile relaxed.

Doflamingo could feel the tension fly out of the young CEO. At first the blonde felt victorious. He had finally got the raven where he wanted him. But he soon realized that it wasn't exactly what it looked like. Crocodile hadn't given in to him; he had given up entirely.

The pale gray body was lying lifeless on the floor, not resisting but not responding either. He could see how Crocodile had closed his eyes, breathing heavy but silently through his nose. All thoughts on rebelling against the blonde youngster had fled the man's mind, and so did Doflamingo's thought on continuing.

The young blonde man's scorching anger vanished with a blink of an eye. Doflamingo had always known that he had trouble with his temper. He wasn't hot-tempered and he could usually stay calm through the most uncertain of times, but when he actually did get mad, there was nothing in his mind that could stop his course of action. It was like a drug. He could see what was happening and what he was doing clearly, but it wasn't until afterwards, when it was too late, that he realized the weight in his actions and their consequences.

"Damn it", Doflamingo muttered after a few moments of silence in the room.

Crocodile opened his eyes in surprise at Doflamingo's words, and he turned his head when he felt the weight and presence of Donquixote Doflamingo left him. He sat back on his heels and watched how the blonde rose, wandered over to the couch, and sank down in it like his soul had left him.

"What are you doing to me reptile-man?" Doflamingo muttered, more to himself than to Crocodile.

They stayed on their spots, Crocodile sitting on the floor, dress pants and underwear still around his ankles, and Doflamingo on the couch.

Now when the anger had left, Doflamingo felt a huge wave of shame and embarrassment crash down over him. He had been so mad, so upset, when he saw his love-interest in the arms of other man, a Okama none the less. So mad that he, in his blind fury, had almost committed a first class rape, to Crocodile in his own apartment!

Crocodile was very much confused. First, he had no idea what the blonde had been so furiously mad about. Wasn't it he, Crocodile, who should be angry at the blonde, for flirting with so many women? Second, now the blonde seemed more hurt and ashamed than angry. For a guy who's all about a smirking face, Doflamingo sure could show a lot of emotions.

When Crocodile realized that the blonde probably wouldn't start up a conversation of his own anymore tonight, he sighed. The time was almost three in the morning, and he would be up working tomorrow afternoon, so he would very much like to get to bed. But before that, he would have to take care of the moping blonde on his couch. He stood up and arranged his underwear and pants back on his body. He ignored the belt, since he were planning to switch bottoms soon enough.

It was the jingle of the loose belt that made Doflamingo look up from the couch.

"Crocodile... I, I'm-"

"Don't", Crocodile interrupted and held up a hand in front of Doflamingo to stop him from speaking further. "I have just been to the worst kind of business party I can think of, being forced to socialize with people I'd rather kill than work with. I have been followed the whole way home by the craziest people I know, and I also had to deal with an overgrown baby throwing a tantrum."

Doflamingo winched a little at the gaze Crocodile gave him, so that the blonde would know for certain who was the baby Crocodile referred to.

"Now", Crocodile continued with after taking a deep breath. "I just want to go to bed, sleep the buzz off and avoid a headache in the morning."

Doflamingo got the hint. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized that Crocodile probably wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he would respect the man's wishes. It was the least he could do. So Doflamingo stood up, getting ready for the long walk home in the early morning light.

"So if you want to stay the night, you damn well will be quiet... and you will stay on your side of the bed."

With those words, Crocodile left the living room and walked towards his bedroom. Doflamingo's face must have been hilarious, because the blonde could see the pleased smirk on Crocodile's pale lips. Doflamingo must have been dumbstruck for quite some time, because when Crocodile came back to see if he was still there, the purplish raven had already changed clothes and brushed his teeth.

Without anymore delay, Doflamingo rushed after the older man, a giddy feeling replacing the empty hole in his stomach.

* * *

"So the rumors are true then?"

An older male with golden hair sat in his luxurious chair behind the desk in his office. The room was poorly lit, the only light coming from the streets and flooded in though the big windows. On the desk laid an envelope, opened and emptied with its content spread over the surface.

"Yes sir", a second voice answered. "I've heard it from a person close to the target, gossiping and discussing the relationship between Roger and a young woman. We followed them, and it seems they have all met her."

Golden Lion Shiki scratched his chin in thought. He leaned forward over his desk and grabbed one of the items that was in the envelope. It was a photo. It was a good quality on the picture, and the cameraman was obviously very talented, but the target of the photo was far away and it had been raining on the day the photo had been taken.

Shiki could see that the photo was on a man and a woman, walking towards the entrance of a hotel in downtown. The dark haired man had his arm around the woman's shoulders, and his face was turned towards his company. Gold Roger was enjoying himself, wearing a laugh on his lips. Yes, this woman was something very special indeed. Unfortunately, none of the pictures had a good shot of her face, just her strawberry blonde hair.

"It's enough for now, good work", Shiki said with a pleased grin. "You can leave."

His company nodded and bowed in respect, before disappearing out the door, leaving Shiki to figure out what he would do with this new piece of information. Roger had gotten himself, not only a love interest, but also a weakness.

* * *

Shiki is on the move, and someone is helping him... it can't be good.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for sticking to the story, even though the updates are really sloooow. I'll try... no, I WILL be quicker with the next one, promise!

And also, review or PM me of there is anything on your minds!

Love Milow


End file.
